Blue-Eyes Jaune
by York Lane
Summary: Jaune Arc, once the weakest student of Beacon now wields one of the most powerful monsters, a dragon with Blue-Eyes and a devastating attack.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Two dragons circled the sky, as there two masters fought on the ground bellow one leading an army of humans and monsters the other leading an army of Grimm, intent on destroying all of humanity, one dragons followed one master both of them countering one another.

The first dragon was beautiful, it was a graceful white dragon, it had a no horns and it had a circular head, it had a sleek stream lined body, but most beautiful were its two blue eyes, it's eyes were both deep pools of blue, that looked both beautiful and intimidating.

The second however was less beautiful, it was more malicious looking, it had two horns on its head and a triangular head, it had a rather dark and edgy body with a spiky main body and black devil wings, it had a triangular head and its most intimidating and ferocious aspect were its two red eyes.

The two dragons continued there battle in the sky's as there masters and there forces fought on the ground, the two dragons glared, before firing there blasts, both holding one another off, neither wishing to back down, but the white dragon was much, much stronger.

The two dragon kept fighting as there masters kept fighting neither one holding back and each one pushing back and forth, the battle raged for several months, both dragons taking on new forms to combat one another, but the white dragon was much more powerful than the black dragon.

But they never reached the end of there fight as the two masters sealed them away in stone, but they promised that one day, one would come for them and release them.

-A MILLENIA LATER-

Jaune Arc, ten years old was running through the forest, he was holding a wooden training sword, ready for what he was doing, a group of bandits had attacked his village and had kidnapped one of his sisters, his parents were too busy to deal with it as they were busy with a task, Jaune didn't know what the task was and he currently didn't care, all that mattered was saving his little sister, Rose.

Soon enough he saw the Bandit camp, he snuck around to the cage and slowly and stealthily opened the door, motioning for his sister to be quiet he slowly opened the cage and let her out, everything seemed to be going well.

"HEY!"

Scratch that.

Jaune quickly grabbed his sisters hand and started to pull her away trying to get away from the bandits, but it was too late they had been surrounded.

"Well, well, we'll what do we have hear?" asked one of them.

''Back off'' said Jaune holding up the wooden training sword.

''Or what boy? You'll whack us with your stick?'' asked one of the bandits.

Jaune just got into what he thought was position, he knew a bit of two handed sword wielding from watching his father as he trained, Jaune quickly started to dodge and strike the bandits with his wooden sword ''Rose run!'' Jaune ordered as a bandit grabbed him from behind, Jaune the proceeded to backwards headbutt the bandit and punch another one.

''B-but big brother, I can't leave you!'' cried Rose.

''Just go!'' cried Jaune, punching the bandit again.

With tears in her eyes Rose just ran, Jaune continued to hold his own for a little bit until two of the Bandits grabbed him, another bandit having a sword, ready to cut Jaune's head off, Jaune struggled the best he could to get out, but knew it was pointless, but still he refused to just give up, he wouldn't die without a fight! He would beat them and get back to his sisters, he would protect them always, he'd never let these guys win, nobody seemed to notice a subtle blue glow around Jaune at these thought, as the bandit was about to bring the sword down, but stopped at he was distracted, as a burst of light exploded in the sky and in place appeared a dragon.

This dragon was beautiful to look at, it was the size of a Bullhead, it had white scales that covered it's whole body, it's head was circular and its body was streamlined and smooth, it had large white wings and elegant white talons, but most alluring were its beautiful sapphire eyes that screamed power.

''WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!''

''WHO CARES SHOOT IT!''

The bandits fired at the dragon, but bullets just bounced off the dragon, it wasn't even harmed, but it was annoyed, it quickly fired its own attack a blast of light, the bandits quickly retreating from it.

''Whoa'' Jaune breathed in amazement, reaching out to the sky amazed by the dragon, it was graceful and elegant but it also showed sheer brutal force and power.

It looked down at Jaune and moved towards his curiously, Jaune wasn't scared as it approached, he was quite curious of it too, he had heard stories about dragons, but he'd never seen one, soon enough it was close enough for him to touch.

''It's ok… I won't hurt you… I promise'' said Jaune reaching his hand out and to his surprise the dragon leaned in to meet his touch, the dragons scales were smooth and rather strong, they felt like freshly forged steel, smooth to the touch, in just a few moments it felt like years that Jaune and the dragon just like that, but soon the dragon pulled away, it then took into the sky and disappeared, Jaune just looking up memorised.

''Thank you, I hope we see one another again''

And they would.

-SEVEN YEARS LATER-

Jaune Arc, now seventeen was standing in the Emerald Forest, standing in front of him was his new partner Pyrrha Nikos, she was about to activate his aura, he still didn't have his aura and now it was finally to be unlocked.

Jaune was now in Beacon academy, he had faked his way in by faking transcripts, but still he was hear, why? seeing that dragon had inspired him to protect more people, he had asked his father for training, but after the stunt Jaune had pulled attacking those bandits his father stated he would not train him, so Jaune had to fake his way in and now he was getting his aura unlocked.

''For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, thorough this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee''

Pyrrha released her red aura, but Pyrrha was pushed back as Jaune's blue aura exploded outwards, Jaune paused for a bit feeling amazing, feeling more powerful than he had ever felt in his whole life, raising his arms to the sky, he just felt the power flow through him.

''Jaune are you ok?'' asked Pyrrha.

''Huh, oh yeah, I feel good'' said Jaune ''I feel great actually''

He then looked down at his hands, his aura had turned from white to blue 'something happened, what did I see…' thought Pyrrha still amazed ''you- your aura is very powerful, its stronger than anything I've ever seen''

''Thanks'' said Jaune smiling, he was still glowing blue for one moment before it disappeared.

''Wow, thanks'' smiled Jaune, he was happy with comment, he had also seen the colour of his aura, blue, his favourite, ever since he had seen that dragon he had always liked the colour blue.

But more than that he felt something inside him, something more powerful than anything he had ever felt, more powerful than the other students, more powerful than the teachers, more than even the headmaster himself, he didn't know what it was but he could feel it, deep inside him, Jaune however was broken from these thoughts as he heard something… a roar! But not a Grimms roar, that was the roar of the dragon he had seen seven years ago.

''Hmm, did you hear that?'' asked Jaune swearing he had heard the dragon he had seen seven years ago roar.

''I told you, its gunfire, our comrades are obviously engaging in action'' said Pyrrha, which confused Jaune as that most certainly didn't sound like gunfire.

''I guess it's just me'' Jaune said to himself.

-LINE BREAK-

It had been several months since initiation and now Jaune was standing in the Emerald forest again, only now he was getting beaten up by his bully, Cardin Winchester, Cardin had found out his secret that he had gotten into Beacon by lying, by faking transcripts and now he was beating him, he had been acting as Cardin's servant, doing his homework and now fetching him and his team, their sap, but it didn't matter to him, he deserved it in his view, he didn't belong hear, but he'd be damned if he let his team get hurt.

''You know that wasn't very smart Jauney Boy'' said Cardin smugly.

''I don't care, I just don't want my team to be harmed'' growled Jaune.

Cardin punched him again, but this time a bright blue glow burst all around Jaune and Cardin dropped him.

''AHHH MY HAND!'' cried Cardin falling to the ground holding his hand.

Jaune looked down to see Cardin's hand had been burned to a crisp, his hand had been completely broken all his fingers snapped, all of team CRDL had gathered around to make sure Cardin was alright, but that though was soon broken as an Ursa burst into the area letting out a roar, the other member of CRDL had ran like cowards.

Jaune quickly got into position to protect Cardin, while in the fight Jaune wasn't doing too well with the fight, Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha, Pyrrha was about to use her Semblance to help Jaune.

But then Jaune suddenly threw his shield away, seeming to know what to do, Jaune grabbed the sword with two hands, he knew what to do, he slashed downwards a burst of energy coming out of the blade obliterating the Ursa and a large chunk of forest, leaving everyone who saw it amazed.

''D-d-did I do that?'' Jaune asked pausing to steer at the massive amount of destruction he had just caused.

Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha were just as surprised and amazed as he was, they had never expected his Semblance to be whatever they had just seen, Ruby was actually really exited, she loved it setting aside destruction it looked soooo cool and she was betting it would destroy a lot of Grimm, Weiss just looked in amazement dropping her weapon, Pyrrha just steered wide eyed at the destruction, she knew Jaune had potential but she was never expecting that ''w-what was that?'' She asked.

''Burst Stream of Destruction'' stated Jaune, then pausing to think over what he had just said, where did that come from? Who cares ''that's- what's what it called''

Jaune quickly walked up to Cardin and made the threat, the threat to never harm his team or he'd do to him what he did to that Ursa, Cardin too scared to even move just nodded.

-LINE BREAK-

Cardin kept his word and didn't mess with JNPR again, but he did let Jaune's secret out and now everyone in Beacon hated him, they all spoke nastily about him, acted hatefully towards him, Jaune couldn't walk the halls because of all the problems, Jaune's team didn't help him, nor did team RWBY, but only because he didn't let them help him.

Jaune did everything he could to avoid his team, he didn't want them to look at him, he wasn't a leader, he was a loser, he didn't deserve the position of leader, he didn't even want to be leader at this point, he never wanted to be leader in fact he saw Pyrrha as more the leader of JNPR than him, so why not make it official, he was headed to Ozpin's office right now, he had already gotten his stuff and put them in a backpack, one he was currently wearing on his back, soon the elevator came to destination.

''Ah, Jaune I was just about to call for you'' said Ozpin.

''Professor Ozpin, I know you should know by now that I'm not really trained or qualified for this school, as of such I've decided to resign'' said Jaune, pausing for a bit and looking at Ozpin's shocked face.

''J-Jaune, I know its been hard but maybe-'' before Ozpin could continued Jaune just turned away and headed to the elevator.

''I name Pyrrha as the new leader'' said Jaune ''tell my team, sorry that I'm such a failure, they honestly deserved better than a worthless piece of shit like me''

''Jaune wait-'' Ozpin called behind him, but it was too late Jaune had entered the elevator and had clicked it to go down.

As soon as he got to the ground he quickly walked away and took a Bullshead landing in Vale, he then continued on just walking until he left Vale, he walked until it was dark, but still it felt like he was getting nowhere, soon enough he just slumped down on a tree, ready to sleep.

''Ok Grimm, do your worst'' he said.

As Jaune slept he began to dream, dream that he was standing in front of the dragon, he fell to his knees in front of the dragon, crying ''I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry, I'm pathetic, the night you and I met I swore I'd be like you, strong and brave, but I failed you, I'm pathetic! I'm so freaking pathetic!''

''No your not'' said a voice, Jaune looked up to see a woman (I'm sorry, this might be lazy but I'm just going to say it, she looks like Maiden with Eyes of Blue)

''W-w-who are you?'' asked Jaune.

''Really Jaune, I was right in front of you'' stated the woman.

''W-wait y-your…'' Jaune paused realising who she was.

''Yes, I'm the spirit of the dragon, I am Aoimoku, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon'' stated the woman ''I have been connected to you Jaune and I've been with you since the day we met, I've always been watching through your eyes''

''Great, now I know I'm even worse, because I failed in front of you!'' cried Jaune.

''No, I'm sorry, I should have helped you more'' said Aoimoku.

''No it's my fault, I'm weak, I'm pathetic!'' cried Jaune.

''Your right, but if it your fault it's mine too, I should have given you my power at an earlier time, I should have helped you, I should have helped to train with you, I should have been there'' said Aoimoku ''but don't worry I'm here now''

''So now what?'' asked Jaune ''I've left Beacon, I've left everything now what?''

''Now, we do the only thing we can do, we pick ourselves up and move on'' stated Aoimoku, grabbing Jaune's hands and pulling him up ''we need to become more powerful, you need to become more powerful and I will help you become more powerful, we just need to get to the place where you can take the trial''

''Trial? What trial?'' asked Jaune.

''The trial to prove your worthy to wield my power'' stated Aoimoku.

''I might as well not do it, I'll only fail'' frowned Jaune, Aoimoku getting tired of this attitude decided to see if she could inspire Jaune.

''Jaune, listen… I know someone who was like you, he was younger than you and he lost everything, his parents and their money, he was sent to an orphanage, but he raised to the top of the world, you can do the same and I will do it with you, I believe in you, now believe in yourself!'' cried Aoimoku.

''Y-your right, I will rise from the ashes, I'll burn the darkness away until only light remains, I will rise!'' said Jaune.

''Good atta' boy'' smiled Aoimoku, as the dream ended.

Jaune shot up and looked around, he sighed just guessing it was a dream, but then he looked down to his hand, in his hand was a deck of cards, he quickly looked through the cards and saw it, the dragon he had seen that day when he had came to save his sister, Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

'Don't worry Jaune, I'll always be with you' said the disembodied voice of Aoimoku.

''Right'' said Jaune ''its the start of a new day, I will wield you Blue-Eyes and I will wield you to your full potential''

-LINE BREAK-

Salem paced through her castle worried as she headed to a room, it was time, to release him to face his opponent, she entered a room of eternal darkness with only two red lights, a young man of the age of seventeen sat in the room illuminated by the red lights.

''The user of Blue-Eyes White Dragon has appeared, I can feel him'' said Salem ''will this be a problem for you?''

Two Red-Eyes glowed out of the shadows, revealing the young man looking at a card in his hand, he then snarled at Salem ''three words, bring it on!''

 **Ok I might as well get this out of the way, this is sort of Based off the fic written by SaurusRock625 Red-Eyes Jaune, mostly as I read it and wanted one with Blue-Eyes instead, there are going to be duels but I'm also going to try and focus on the fighting that makes RWBY what it is.**

 **His deck I haven't made a solid deck list for Jaune yet, but his deck is going to be based on Seto Kaiba's my favourite character from the original Yu-Gi-Oh series, he will be using some OC cards I made up for the Blue-Eyes Archetype and there is going to be a card he acquires that Kaiba used, I'm not going to spoil it.**

 **Also yes, his Semblance in this is his connection to Blue-Eyes, including the ability to preform her Burst Stream of Destruction, why, his semblance in the series is really, really, really, really stupid and makes no sense, his whole character arc was him becoming stronger and stronger and proving he doesn't need people to help him, that he can stand on his own, so what do they do with his semblance, make it coincide with this arc, no, they made it a support ability, so now he has a semblance that is useless unless he's fighting with someone… yeah really, really, really, really, really stupid move wasn't it, I don't like volume 5 very much I agree it is the weakest volume of RWBY and in this case I just shook my head and said to myself: "Volume 5 you redefine the definition of Failure!''**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a month since June had left Beacon and through that time he had been travelling through Remnant to get to where he needed to take the trail, he wanted to get to it as quickly as possibly and he had made good time, he had found a river and had used it along with a raft to travel a good distance, but even then that had taken a lot of strength and willpower, cutting down a tree in order to cut it into logs in order to make it into a raft, he was only one third of the way there though, he didn't know how much longer it would take and how long it would take on foot, but the journey so far was worth it, since he had gained a bit of muscle from not only cutting down a tree, but also also steering the boat with his sword.

Aoimoku wasn't just letting him get away with that once they had set up camp whenever they needed to, she had him do push ups and had him practice with his sword, she had knowledge on how to wield one from someone, he was guessing she had been wielded by others before him and they had taught her how to wield a sword, with her teaching Jaune had been improving in leaps and bounds.

She had also been teaching him how to duel, Jaune was looking over all the cards he had and was trying to make a deck, though he was really struggling, trying to decided what to pick, he wanted to include as many Blue-Eyes cards as possible, though he knew he needed some verity, there were some cards that just called to him and some that just didn't, he didn't know what to do, there were also some ritual monsters he had that he was thinking of adding, though he didn't know if this would just make the deck bloated since he needed the monsters and the ritual spells, he was thinking on taking some cards out, but he honestly didn't know, he sighed as he kept looking through his cards, Aoimoku had also given him something called a duel disk, he was currently wearing it, it was a bit difficult to lug around, but it was kind of worth it.

Jaune had set up camp when he saw a cloaked figure approaching him, ''hello can I help you?'' He asked, the cloaked figure remained silent ''err, do you want to sit round the fire?'' The cloaked figure then threw his cloak off surprising Jaune ''what the!?''

the figure some a person with Grimm black skin and wore a white fang Grimm mask with red markings, he was wearing some kind of duel disk made from his arm, it was some kind of bone white material.

'A Grimm Duelist, he was sent to challenge you' stated Aoimoku.

'Oh crap, what do I do!?' thought Jaune shocked.

'It's fine Jaune, I'll help you through it, but I know you can do it by yourself, trust me' said Aoimoku.

''Alright, alright, now let's Duel!'' said Jaune.

The Grimm Duelist drew a card and then put a card face down before summoning a monster, it was a Beowolf, Jaune sighed as he knew it was only a normal type monster with no ability so it might be easier than he first thought it would be to win.

 **Beowolf**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 3**

 **Type: zombie**

 **Attack: 1400**

 **Defence: 0**

The Grimm Duelist then gestured to Jaune, to let him know that it was his turn.

''Alright, here goes nothing, I draw'' said Jaune, drawing his new card, looking over all his cards he started to think of what to do.

'Just stay calm alright, look over your cards and make your moves' stated Aoimoku soothingly.

''Right, let's try this move, first I play Pot of Greed, I am assuming you know what it does'' said Jaune drawing two cards ''I'll play Heavy Storm, this allows me to destroy every spell and trap card on the field, after that-'' Jaune hesitated looking over his cards ''after that I'll use my Kaiser Vorse Raiders ability from my hand allowing me to special summon him from my hand''

 **Kaiser Vorse Raider**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 5**

 **Type: Fiend**

 **Attack: 1900**

 **Defence: 1200**

''Afterwards I'll activate Double Summon allowing me to summon two monsters this turn so I'll start off by summoning Peten the Dark Clown'' said Jaune, as a clown appeared next to him, taking its hat off and bowing to him.

 **Peten the Dark Clown**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 3**

 **Type: Spellcaster**

 **Attack: 500**

 **Defence: 1200**

''Now I'll play my Fiend's Sanctuary, to special summon a Metal Fiend Token, but it won't be around for long, because I will sacrifice it to summon my Krystal Dragon'' said Jaune.

 **Krystal Dragon**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Attack: 2500**

 **Defence: 1000**

'Wait, did I really just make that move?' asked Jaune.

'Yes, you did, now go on take him out!' cheered Aoimoku.

''Alright, first Kaiser Vorse Raider will attack'' said Jaune.

Suddenly the Grimm Duelist's card flipped face up giving Jaune full view of what it was 'what's that?' asked Jaune.

'Half Unbreak, it protects his monster from destruction and he only takes half the damage' stated Aoimoku.

A bubble formed around the Beowolf shielding it from Kaiser Vorse Raider, it was unharmed and the damage was halved to the Grimm Duelist.

 **Grimm Duelist: 4000 - 250 = 3750**

''Next, Krystal Dragon will attack'' stated Jaune.

Krystal Dragon fired a burst of crystals from its wings all of them bounced off the bubble, the Beowolf was unharmed, but the Grimm Duelist was scuffed by some of them.

 **Grimm Duelist: 3750 - 550 = 3200**

''I'll throw one card facedown and end my turn'' said Jaune 'if I could only make that one move'

'It's just a setback, you can comeback from' said Aoimoku.

The Grimm Duelist drew his card, he then looked at his cards, he placed two face down and ended his turn, this was somewhat surprising to Jaune, as that wasn't the move he was expecting, but he couldn't worry about it right now, he just had to deal with what he could deal with right now.

''Alright, my turn, I draw'' said Jaune ''I'll throw a card face down and activate Card of Demise, if I have one or fewer cards in my hand this card allows me to draw five cards and then at the end of the fifth turn after this card has been activated, I have to discard my whole hand, afterwards I'll activate my face down card Cost Down, so I discard a card and then I can lower all my monsters levels by 2'' Jaune discarded Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

'Why did you do that!? You just sent a Blue-Eyes to the Graveyard!' cried Aoimoku.

'Don't worry, just watch' thought Jaune ''now, I'll continue with my turn, using the ability of my Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon, I can show a Blue-Eyes to you and special summon her from the hand'' Jaune preformed such a move before a newer Blue-Eyes appeared in a burst of light.

 **Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 8**

 **Type: dragon**

 **Attack: 3000**

 **Defence: 2500**

''After that I'll activate White Dragon's Ritual, so I can sacrifice my Enraged Battle Ox and my Des Feral Imp to summon my Paladin of White Dragon'' said Jaune, a knight riding a dragon appeared, the dragon looked kind of like a smaller Blue-Eyes.

 **Paladin of White Dragon**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 4**

 **Attack: 1900**

 **Defence: 1200**

''But that's not all I will now trade in my Paladin for a Blue-Eyes'' said Jaune as another dragon appeared ''and now I'll activate Polymerisation in order to fuse my Blue-Eyes Alternative White and Blue-Eyes White Dragon, to fusion summon Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon''

 **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Level: 10**

 **Attack: 3000**

 **Defence: 2500**

''But that's not all, I will now activate Return of the Dragon Lords, I will now resurrect my Blue-Eyes and then I'll activate another polymerisation to fuse the Blue-Eyes on the field and the Blue-Eyes in my hand to fusion summon another Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon'' stated Jaune ''now my Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon will attack''

Blue-Eyes Twin Bust dragon fired one of its blasts, but then another card flipped up.

'Ok what is that!?' Jaune thought to himself.

'Scapegoat? That card summons four tokens to block four attacks, why play that card? it makes no sense' said Aoimoku.

''Ha, doesn't matter, keep going Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!'' ordered Jaune, as his dragon kept its attack up, but then another more familiar card flipped up ''Damnit Negate Attack!?'' The attack was blocked.

'Wait that doesn't make any sense, why play scapegoat and then play negate attack?' asked Aoimoku.

'Don't know but I guess we'll find out now' thought Jaune ''I'm done it's your move''

The Grimm duelist drew and then clicked a button on its duel disk, flipping one of the cards up, Jaune looked at the card in confusion ''DNA Surgery?'' he asked ''what does that do?''

'I allows him to turn every monster on the field into whatever type he wants to' said Aoimoku, the Beowolf soon turned into a dragon along with Peten and Kaiser Vorse Raider to change into dragons 'he picked dragon, what is he doing what I think he is?'

He then activated Polymerisation to fuse all of his monsters together into a five headed dragon, 'oh no… Five headed Dragon' said Aoimoku.

 **Five Headed Dragon**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 12**

 **Attack: 5000**

 **Defence: 5000**

But that wasn't all, he played another card that caused the dragon to double in size, the dragon then began to attack.

'Don't worry, I have a plan for this' thought Jaune ''alright then, you had your fun with your dragon but it's time it does, I activate my trap, Crush Card Virus!''

'Genius!' cheered Aoimoku.

''By sacrificing Peten I can destroy your dragon'' said Jaune smirking at what he had done, but then another card was flipped, Trap Jammer, this negated Jaune's trap, but Jaune wasn't done ''I activate, Negate Attack!'' the attack was blocked entirely.

'Ok, that was a quick move, what did he do to increase its size?' wondered Jaune.

'He activated Megamorph a card that doubles his dragons attack as long as his life points are lower than yours' stated Aoimoku.

 **Five Headed Dragon: 5000 x 2 = 10000**

'Now Megamorphs a powerful card, when you have fewer life points than your opponent, your monsters attack doubles if you have more then

'That's it then, I need to find a way to lower my life points, so he has more, unfortunately if any of my monsters are attacked by that thing then I'll lose, I need to find another way' thought Jaune ''I'll switch all my monsters to defence mode, then I'll throw one card face down and end my turn''

The Grimm Duelist then attacked Krystal Dragon, another turn passed and he attacked Kaiser Vorse Raider, Jaune now only had one turn left, he looked down at what cards he had left and figured it out.

'Wait… I have it… I know how to win, this combo's going to be tricky, but it's my best option and if I don't pull it off this turn then next turn Card of Demises effect activates and my whole hand is gone, oh well hear goes nothing' thought Jaune ''I'll start by switching my two Twin Burst Dragons into attack mode, activate my Pot of Avarice and in doing so I'll take five monsters and shuffle them into my deck before drawing two cards'' Jaune then followed through with the actions ''next I'll Advanced Ritual Art and I'll send my Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck to the graveyard and I'll Ritual summon my Blue-Eyes Chaos Dragon in attack mode!''

 **Blue-Eyes Chaos Dragon**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 8**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Attack: 3000**

 **Defence: 0**

''With my Chaos Dragons effect your Five Headed dragon will be switched to defence mode'' stated Jaune ''and when changed this way it's defence points before 0, but I'm not done, now I'll activate another Advanced Ritual Art and I'll sacrifice another one of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons in order to bring forth a new dragon, a dragon of the light who is surrounded by darkness, a dragon who is the last shining light of that darkness, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!''

 **Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 8**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Attack: 4000**

 **Defence: 0**

''Now, lets end this, both my dragons can't destroy your monster I know that, they're creatures of Darkness and your monster needs a creature of Light to destroy it, but you'll still take damage'' stated Jaune ''and both my dragons can inflict piercing damage, now go ahead, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon attack!''

The Grimm Duelist realising that he could do nothing, the blast from Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon, blasted straight through Five Headed Dragon, hitting the Grimm duelist and destroying him completely.

 **Grimm Duelist: 3200 - 8000 = 0**

The Grimm Duelist was obliterated by Chaos MAX's blast and Five Headed Dragon disappeared, Jaune let out a few deep breaths of relief as he saw he had won ''I did it… I did it!'' cheered Jaune.

'Good work Jaune' said Aoimoku.

''Thanks'' smiled Jaune.

'You are good, there are somethings you can improve on, but so far so good' said Aoimoku.

''Thanks and I now think I know what I want to make this deck out of'' smiled Juane.

'Good, get some rest, we'll need to get their really soon' stated Aoimoku.

-LINE BREAK-

A Seer had been watching the whole duel and she had been impressed by his skill, he was still a novice, but he had natural instinct for dueling, natural skill and he knew how to turn the situation around, he was also already skilled with his Blue-Eyes cards knowing not only how to fuse them but ritual summon them, it was quite impressive and had Salem thinking, she needed to cut him down before he became her biggest threat.

''Mmm, he's strong'' she mused ''we might need to test him further''


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jaune was soon going to make it to the place where he was going to take the trial to become the true user of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, he was nervous but he felt like he could do it, he had made up his deck to becoming more Blue-Eyes centered and he was confident he could win.

All of travel had really done wonders for Jaune, he was now becoming very muscular and had gotten very skilled, Aoimoku had been pushing him training him hard and it was paying off, they were finally there, a cave that looked like an open dragon mouth.

'This is it, I'm sorry Jaune but I can't enter, but once you enter you'll have to duel the guardian for the rights, he will also be wielding a Blue-Eyes deck' stated Aoimoku.

''Got it'' said Jaune as he entered the cave, as he got to the main cavern he saw a man sitting in the centre a stranger who sat up as soon as Jaune entered.

''Who are you?'' asked the stranger.

''Who are you?'' asked Jaune.

''I'm Kaibaman'' said the stranger.

''Jaune Arc, soon to be the true wielder of the Blue-Eyes''

''Well then Jaune Arc, your hear for your trial, easy part getting hear, hard part beating me'' said Kaibaman.

''I thought you'd say that'' said Jaune activating his own duel disk.

''Let's Duel!''

''I'll start'' said Kaibaman ''I'll summon my mirror image to the field, Kaibaman!''

''What!?'' Jaune gasped ''he's a card?''

 **Kaibaman**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Level: 3**

 **Type: Warrior**

 **Attack: 200**

 **Defence: 700**

''Afterwards I'll use my special ability and sacrifice myself to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon'' said Kaibaman, his double disappeared and Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared in it's place.

''Whoa, he summoned a Blue-Eyes White Dragon as though it were nothing'' said Jaune ''guess I'll have to prove the same''

''Give it your best shot, I'll end my turn with a card face down'' said Kaibaman ''your turn''

''Alright, I draw'' said Jaune ''now I'll start with Cost Down, so by discarding a card I can reduce all the monsters in my hands levels by two, after wards I'll activate my Soul Exchange magic card and I'll use it to sacrifice your Blue-Eyes White Dragon to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon''

''Hmm, looks like I might have underestimated you'' smiled Kaibaman ''nice move, but unfortunately it was a waste of a summon I activate Ring of Destruction!'' The ring appeared around Blue-Eyes White Dragons neck ''this card will not only destroy your Blue-Eyes but it will also wipe out 3000 life points from both of us, but thats not all I now activate Ring of Defence, this will protect my life points, but you'll still be damaged''

''No I won't'' said Jaune as a ring identical to Kaibaman's appeared in front of Jaune ''surprise I have a Ring of Defence too''

Blue-Eyes White Dragon exploded creating a large explosion which the two rings blocked the explosion, pushing the smoke away from them, Jaune shed a tear ''I'm sorry Blue-Eyes forgive me'' he whispered before wiping his tears away ''You'll pay for that!''

''Oh, am I about to see your fangs?'' asked Kaibaman grinning.

''Yeah you are, I'll throw two cards face down and end my turn'' said Jaune.

''The way I see things what I did was fair, you destroyed my Blue-Eyes so I destroyed yours'' smirked Kaibaman ''but enough on that it's my turn, I'll draw, to start I'll summon Manju of the Thousand Hands''

 **Manju of the Thousand Hands**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Fairy**

 **Attack: 1400**

 **Defence: 1000**

''And by doing so I can add a card to my hand, a ritual card to be more specific and now I can activate White Dragon Ritual and sacrifice my Manju to special summon Paladin of White Dragon'' said Kaibaman summoning out a familiar knight riding a dragon.

''Ha, saw that one coming'' said Jaune.

''You did?'' asked Kaibaman shocked.

''Of course, it's why I placed this card face down, Triggered Summon, hears how it works, since you special summon a monster we can both special summon a level 4 monster, you can go first'' said Jaune.

''I don't have a monster in my hand that meets that requirement'' stated Kaibaman.

''Oh too bad, guess that means I'm the only one who can special summon, come forth Blue-Eyes Cave Dragon!'' called Jaune, as a new dragon appeared.

This Dragon was a large brute dragon with its body was so large that it dragged across the floor though it had large elephant like legs, it had blue scales and white armoured scales with spikes and it had a five pointed spiked tail, it's head looked like Blue-Eyes White Dragons but it had two horns.

 **(Ok I'm sorry I don't know if I explained it properly, basically its like a fusion between Kaiba's Cave Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon)**

 **Blue-Eyes Cave Dragon**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Attack: 2500**

 **Defense: 1100**

''A Blue-Eyes Monster I've never seen before?'' asked Kaibaman shocked.

''This monster can't be normal summoned only special summoned, so thank you'' smiled Jaune.

''Hmm, I can't attack with my Paladin no, so I have no choice now, I will sacrifice my Paladin of White Dragon to special summon my second Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but that's not all, I'll now activate Monster Reborn to bring my original Blue-Eyes White Dragon back'' stated Kaibaman, Jaune growled as the two Blue-Eyes appeared ''but that's not all, I'll activate my Polymerisation to fuse my three dragons into Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!''

 **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Level: 12**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Attack: 4500**

 **Defence: 3800**

''Now Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon destroy his pitiful Cave Dragon!'' ordered Kaibaman, the three headed dragon fired three beams of light which suddenly stopped before they could hit Blue-Eyes Cave Dragon ''what!''

''I activate Negate Attack!'' cried Jaune, the three blasts from the Blue-Eyes were blocked.

''Fine I'll end my turn'' stated Kaibaman.

''I draw'' said Jaune drawing a card 'what can I do!? I got it need to build up some defence'

''I'll start by summoning my Blue-Eyes White Chick in defence mode'' said Jaune ''afterwards I'll activate my Hand Destruction, with this we each discard two cards and then draw two cards'' Jaune and Kaibaman did such actions, from the look of Kaibamans face he had gotten something good ''I'll then activate Double Summon allowing me to summon Blue-Eyes Kaiser Seahorse to the field!''

 **Blue-Eyes White Chick**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Attack: 1400**

 **Defence: 1000**

 **Blue-Eyes Kaiser Seahorse**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Attack: 1900**

 **Defence: 1750**

''But that's not all I'm using Blue-Eyes White Chick's ability to sacrifice herself and summon her mummy from the graveyard, come back Blue-Eyes!'' ordered Jaune, as the original Blue-Eyes reappeared ''next I'll activate Return of the Dragon Lords to bring my Krystal Dragon back in defence mode, after that I'll switch Cave Dragon to defence mode and end my turn''

'Ok there defence is set up, I also sent my second Blue-Eyes to the Graveyard, hopefully it was a good move' thought Jaune.

''That's your turn, Jaune that's a desperate last resort'' said Kabaman drawing a new card ''now it's my turn, I'll start with my Ultimate Dragon attack'' Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon fired its three blasts hitting Blue-Eyes Cave Dragon and destroying it ''then I'll play my De-Fusion, separating my Ultimate Dragon into my three Blue-Eyes White Dragon's, now my Dragons destroy his monsters!''

His three Blue-Eyes fired their blasts each obliterating one of his monster, but when the dust cleared Jaune was still standing.

''Well, at least I lasted the turn'' said Jaune ''I might be able to counterattack now''

''Not really, I now activate Flash Fusion!'' declared Kaibaman.

''Oh damnit!'' cried Jaune.

''With that reaction I think you know what it does, so I'll fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons again into Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!'' cried Kaibaman ''now my Ultimate Dragon will now attack''

''I activate my trap, Counter Gate!'' cried Jaune ''now, your attack is negated and I get to draw again and if its a monster I can summon it'' Jaune then drew his card before looking disappointed.

''Well?'' asked Kaibaman.

''Spell card'' said Jaune showing the card, Polymirization.

''Heh, well I can end my turn feeling fine'' smirked Kaibaman ''go on draw your last card so I can finish you''

Jaune was about to draw, but then stopped 'maybe he's right, I've always been weak and maybe I'm meant to be weak, maybe I'm not worthy to wield you Blue-Eyes White Dragon' thought Jaune.

''Draw your last pathetic card and lets end this Jaune'' smirked Kaibaman.

'No, I won't lose, I will win, if not for my sakes then for my Dragons, for my sisters, for everyone, I will win this!' Thought Jaune strongly and the top card of his deck started to glow.

''My turn, I draw!'' said Jaune drawing a card ''no way… I didn't put this card in my deck how is it in my deck…''

''Come on, make your move already, so I can finish crushing you'' taunted Kaibaman.

''Who cares, I'll trust my deck and use my new monster, I summon Arcman'' said Jaune.

 **Arcman**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Level: 3**

 **Type: Warrior**

 **Attack: 100**

 **Defence: 600**

A new warrior appeared, he was dressed in Kaibaman's helmet and a black jacket with a hood, he had white sleeves with black waved arc symbols on his sleeves, he wore similar gauntlets to Kaibaman, he had white jeans and long blond hair was coming out of the back of his helmet **(get it, he's Jaune's version of Kaibaman)**

''What Arcman!?'' gasped Kaibaman.

''Now I'll activate Arcman's ability, I can sacrifice him and then I can special summon three Blue-Eyes Monsters from my graveyard, but they all have to have a different name'' said Jaune ''but hears the kicker, there attack points are reduced to zero, they can't attack and they can't change battle positions and if I don't fusion summon with them this turn I take 3000 points of damage, so I'll revive my Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blue-Eyes Kaiser Sea Horse and Blue-Eyes White Chick''

''Ha, I was worried for a moment, I though Arcman was going to turn this around for you, but he hasn't, I am a perfect representation of the former Blue-Eyes wielder Seto Kaiba and Arcman is a perfect representation of you weak and useless'' laughed Kaibaman.

''Not so, because now I activate Blue-Eyes White Chicks ability, I sacrifice him and then I can special summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand, deck or graveyard, so come back now Blue-Eyes!'' called Jaune ''now I'll activate Polymerisation!''

''Oh, I get it so your going to fuse your two Blue-Eyes White Dragons together, Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon is no match for my Ultimate Dragon'' stated Kaibaman.

''No actually, you see Blue-Eyes Kaiser Seahorse has an ability to make himself substitute as any monster he needs to be for a Blue-Eyes fusion'' stated Jaune.

''So that means, you can summon an Ultimate Dragon!?'' cried Kaibaman.

''Yes, but a different Ultimate Dragon from yours, now I fuse my three Blue-Eyes monsters in order to fusion summon, Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!'' Cried Jaune as his ultimate beast raised up out of a burst of light.

 **Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Level: 12**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Attack: 4500**

 **Defence: 3800**

Kaibaman looked stunned at the dragon for a moment, before he got his composure back ''Impressive'' he chuckled ''but our dragons have the same attack points if they were to attack one another they'd both be destroyed''

''Wrong, the spell I used to revive Krystal Dragon, I can remove it from the game and prevent my dragons destruction'' said Jaune ''now Neo Blue-Eyes, fire your Hyper Neutron Blast!''

The two dragons fired their respective blasts, both causing a huge burst of light, when it dispersed Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was the only one left standing.

''Alright then, that was a good move, but your turn is over now'' said Kaibaman.

''No it's not, my new Blue-Eyes has an ability, it's simple I just have to send a card from my Extra Deck to the Grave, so I'll send the original Ultimate Dragon to my Graveyard to give my Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon an additional attack''

Kaibaman just stood dazed as though he couldn't believe this and that's because he couldn't believe it, how could he have lost like this!? He was the master of the Blue-Eyes, so how had Jaune managed to win against him with a Blue-Eyes deck, was he just meant to be the next weirder of Blue-Eyes? He must have been it was the only explanation on how he could make a win like this and now Kaibaman knew what he had to do.

 **Kaibaman: 0**

''I win'' sighed Jaune.

''Yeah, yeah you did'' said Kaibaman walking toward Jaune ''good job kid''

''T-thank you, sir'' said Jaune.

''Here, I want you to have these'' said Kaibaman, handing Jaune a total of ten cards, Jaune looked over the cards and gasped over them, amazed by them, he looked over to Kaibaman.

''Wait are you sure you want to give me cards like these?'' asked Jaune.

''Of course, I know I can trust you'' said Kaibaman ''now there's only one thing left to do'' Kaibaman held his hand out ''take my power Jaune''

Jaune took Kaibaman's hand and soon he began to feel so much energy being passed onto him, before Kaibaman disappeared, Jaune looked down at his hands, he could feel all of the energy flowing through him, all of the power, he felt like he could do anything now, getting up Jaune left the cave, to see Aoimoku waiting for him.

'I see you won' she smiled.

''Yeah, I won'' said Jaune ''I guess we now just do what we can while waiting for something to happen right?''

'No, we need to get back to Vale, bad things are going on there- I know you don't want to go back, but please, I beg you Jaune, please go back' begged Aoimoku bowing.

Jaune was silent for a bit looking down, he didn't want to go back to Vale, he wanted nothing more to do with it or Beacon, he didn't want to face his… former friends… ever again, he didn't want to hear from them, see them or meet them, he didn't want to, but he couldn't ignore it if people needed his help and he couldn't ignore Aoimoku's pleads.

''Fine'' he said ''but only if I'm not seen… promise''

''I promise'' smiled Aoimoku.

 **Thought I might as well put this down, this is Jaune's Blue-Eyes deck:**

 **'**

 **Monsters:**

 **'**

 **Assault Wyvern x3**

 **Krystal Dragon x3**

 **Peten the Dark Clown x3**

 **Kaiser Vorse Raider**

 **Paladin of White Dragon**

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon x3**

 **Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon x3**

 **Blue-Eyes Chaos Dragon**

 **Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon**

 **Dragon Spirit of White**

 **The White Stone of Legend x 2**

 **Maiden with Eyes of Blue x2**

 **Priestess with Eyes of Blue x2**

 **Sage with Eyes of Blue**

 **OC Blue-Eyes cards**

 **OC cards**

 **'**

 **Spells:**

 **'**

 **Polymerisation x2**

 **Dragon's Mirror**

 **Flash Fusion**

 **Fusion Conscription**

 **De-Fusion**

 **Advanced Ritual Art x3**

 **Mystical space Typhoon**

 **Soul Release**

 **Soul Absorption**

 **Tailor of the Fickle**

 **Ring of Defence**

 **Rampage with Eyes of Blue**

 **Dragon's Fighting Spirit**

 **Return of the Dragon Lords x3**

 **Monster Reborn**

 **Shrink**

 **Pot of Avarice**

 **Super Rejuvenation**

 **Card Destruction**

 **'**

 **Traps:**

 **'**

 **Crush Card Virus**

 **Negate Attack**

 **Draining Sheild**

 **Dragon Rage**

 **Cloning**

 **Magical Trick Mirror**

 **Tyrant Wing**

 **Attack Guidance Armor**

 **The Toughest! The Invincible! The Unbeatable!**

 **Ring of Destruction**

 **Loop of Destruction**

 **Call of the Haunted**

 **Triggered Summon**

 **Counter Gate**

 **'**

 **Extra deck:**

 **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon x3**

 **Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon x3**

 **Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon x3**

 **Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon**

 **Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon**

 **'**

 **He may use the XYZ and ABC cards at one point and he may get an XYZ summon Blue-Eyes, I'll tell you about the OC cards as we go… speaking of which:**

 **'**

 **Blue-Eyes White Chick**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 2**

 **Type: dragon**

 **Attack: 1400**

 **Defense: 1000**

 **Effect: you can tribute this monster from your field to special summon one Blue-Eyes White Dragon from your hand, deck or graveyard.**

 **'**

 **Blue-Eyes Cave Dragon**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: dragon**

 **Attack: 2500**

 **Defence: 1100**

 **Effect: this card may only be special summoned, when this card defeats another monster in battle then instead of going to the graveyard it goes to the top of the opponents deck, the opponent shuffles and then sends the top card of there deck to the graveyard.**

 **'**

 **Blue-Eyes Kaiser Seahorse**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Attack: 1900**

 **Defence: 1750**

 **Effect: While on the field this cards may substitute for any "Blue-Eyes" monster, if this card is used as a tribute to summon a "Blue-Eyes" tribute monster it counts as the number of tributes required, if this card is used as ritual material for a "Blue-Eyes" ritual monster it counts for all the monsters needed, if this monster is used for a Blue-Eyes fusion monster, it may substitute as one of the fusion materials, once per turn you may discard one card from your hand and double this monsters level.**

 **'**

 **Arcman**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 3**

 **Type: warrior**

 **Attack: 100**

 **Defense: 600**

 **Effect: once per turn you may tribute this monster and then special summon three "Blue-Eyes" Monsters from your graveyard, however they're attack points are reduce to 0, they cannot attack or change battle positions and unless you fusion summon with them the turn this effect is activated you take 3000 points of damage.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jaune sat down at the desk of the Inn he was currently in, ever since Kaibaman had done that transfer something was happening to him, something was changing, rearranging him, he had been more skilled now, he knew how some technology worked even though he didn't know before, he knew how certain pieces of technology worked and he also knew how to make it better.

He was currently working as a Mercenary Huntsman, he had managed to make a buy a fake licence and was now working and he was now doing pretty well, of course a friend of his had helped him really well, he grinned as he remembered the last mission he was on, a clear out mission where he needed to eliminate all the Grimm in an area.

-FLASHBACK START-

The Grimm all ran as fast as they could but it was pointless as they were mowed down by a burst of light, Blue-Eyes roared as they fled from her and Jaune who helped her, cutting down any Grimm that tried to escape, but ultimately it was hopeless to fight them or run from them as they met there end with a Burst Stream of Destruction.

-FLASHBACK END-

Jaune had changed a lot over his travels, he had grown and he liked the changes made to him.

Jaune had changed his entire look now too, to show how he had changed, he was now dressed in a tight black shirt which showed off his now rather impressive body **(Yeah sorry I just can't help it now that Kaiba's jacked)** he wore a white jacket and black jeans with black boots, his duel disk was constantly strapped to his left arm while Corcea Mors was strapped to his right hip, but one thing he was particularly proud of was a pair of sunglasses he had come to purchase, they were white with blue tinted lenses **(see what I did there?)**

But right now he was having his own problems ''Goddamnit!'' he cried as he

'Whats wrong?' asked Aoimoku.

''I don't have the parts ok, that's why we've been doing jobs obsessively, I don't know what Kaibaman gave me, but I've suddenly been able to look at some pieces of technology and understand how they work, before I barely got how somethings worked, but now I understand perfectly and I now have the design and schematics for a new duel disk in my head, so I'm trying to make it, but I don't understand how I know this'' said Jaune.

'The last one to wield me was a genius in both academics and technical skills, when Kaibaman's power was his power, so you have his power on top of your own, it seems he's given you his intelligence as well' said Aoimoku.

''Well, then whoever this guy was, he was a freaking genius'' said Jaune.

'If you want to know about him I'll be happy to tell you' said Aoimoku.

''Sure why not, what was his name?'' asked Jaune, still working on his duel disk.

'His name, was Seto Kaiba' stated Aoimoku.

Jaune stopped working at that note ''wait as in… Kaibaman?''

''No, Kaibaman was Seto's image, not himself' stated Aoimoku.

''I see… so what was Kaiba like?'' asked Jaune.

'Hmm… well I'd say he's… somewhat kind, he did come to the help of those who needed him like Yugi Muto, another thing about Kaiba was he was always in it for his best interest, however when his little brother needed him then it was all pushed aside for his little brother and he'd always rescue his little brother when he needed to, he loved games and found great joy in them, but also found great joy in crushing those with his power' stated Aoimoku.

''So basically an Antihero'' said Jaune.

'Yeah, kinda' said Aoimoku.

''Well, maybe I should try doing what he did, I mean a hero doesn't really seem to work for me, so maybe I should be an Antihero, I mean I'm doing some pretty Antiheroic things like getting village people to pay me to take out Grimm'' said Jaune.

'You?' asked Aoimoku.

''Oh sorry, we do it together, but they do pay me remember?'' asked Jaune.

'Uh hu'' said Aoimoku.

''Hey, I'm pulling my weight!'' cried Jaune ''I will have you know I took out two packs of Beowolves and at least 4 Ursa last time… thats impressive for me ok''

'Just messing Jaune' giggled Aoimoku.

''Still at this rate, I don't think I'll be able to make that new duel disk'' said Jaune.

'Can't you take parts from your current duel disk and use that?' asked Aoimoku.

''I don't want to unless I'm positive that it'll work, otherwise I'll just be left with two useless pieces of equipment'' stated Jaune.

'Hmm, well then we need a big job… something that'll reign in a lot of money' mused Aoimoku.

''I agree'' sighed Jaune.

-LINE BREAK-

Jaune continued with his travels, he was getting really, really, really tired of walking now, he had stopped by an Inn, to hear something:

''Yeah thats right''

''So an archeology expedition wants a Huntsman or Huntress, good luck, so few of them pass through hear''

''Yeah, but they really want to go to this location, they're willing to pay a lot''

''How much a lot''

''A lot, as in millions''

That peaked Jaune's interest:

''They're apparently hanging out around the edge of town, waiting for any passing by huntsman''

-LINE BREAK-

Jaune went to check these people out and saw them, they appeared to be lead, by a short elderly man wearing a red bandana and green overalls.

''I heard you were looking for a huntsman to protect you'' said Jaune.

''Yes, I am, I assume you are a huntsman'' said the old man.

''Yeah, I am, I just need to know what the job is and how much your paying me'' said Jaune.

''Of course, I am willing to pay you 10,000 lien'' stated the old man.

''W-what that much, man you must be desperate'' said Jaune.

''I am, my Granddaughter god bless her, she had so much money and gave me so much over the years, to put this expedition together'' sighed the old man.

''Alright'' said Jaune ''listen I'll do it ok, but I need to get my equipment in prime condition, so I'll take half the pay now if you don't mind and half tomorrow, which is when we'll go if its ok with you?''

''Of course, ah my apologies I didn't tell you my name, I am Solomon'' said the old man.

''Jaune'' said Jaune, Solomon quirked a brow at him.

''Jaune Arc?'' asked Solomon.

Jaune froze for a minute ''no'' he answered, before taking the money and leaving, he then went to a weapon shop to see if he could get what he needed ''how much can I get with this?'' he put the money on the counter.

''Anything and everything in the shop probably'' said the man at the counter, Jaune looked around and ideas started to form in his mind.

'You've got that look, that look I saw on another Blue-Eyes wielder when he got idea's' said Aoimoku.

''Take it and I'll just grab what I need off the shelfs, keep the change'' said Jaune quickly, he had a long night of work ahead of him, as soon as he got all of the supplies into seven trollies and managed to get them to where he was staying and began his work.

Once he got back he started to work, not just on his duel disk but on his Shield and Scroll, by the time he was done he had collapsed from exhaust, there was still parts he had left over and still things he wanted to develop, but he'd need different people for it, but for now, he looked over the things he had built in pride.

The Duel Disk he had gotten was now sleeker, smaller and lighter, so he didn't have to lug so much about **(please I don't know how to describe Kaiba's DSoD duel disk which is what it looks like)** , it was completely powered by his aura, it's blade was now a hard light hologram, it also allowed realases of aura that would completely disperse explosions, gas cords and even semblances projected at him and since Jaune was thinking of keeping it on his arm as often as possible, so it also had a function to store his deck inside of it.

His shield had been upgraded too, it now had more applications than just shield and sheath, now it could spin around and had a gun attachment to the bottom of, so if he pointed it at something and squeezed the trigger now on the straps of the shield it would fire, the shield could also rotate, the gun placement was on the shields bottom triangular point, a grenade launcher function had also been added for when it was needed, Jaune had also added a two handed application had been added this would connect to his sword and give him greater slashing abilities, but this application also magnified his Burst Stream of Destruction, Jaune had also upgraded his sword too, it was now much sleeker and sharper **(what it looked like in volume 4)**

And his Scroll, had been made into a wrist band, that could project a screen, it could do everything his scroll once did and more, it was connected to his duel disk, he had plans to connect it to other technology he had yet to develop.

Jaune then went to where he was going to meet up the archeology team, they then proceeded to go to the relics, apparently it was an area swarming with Grimm and sure enough, the Grimm showed up the second they walked up to the area.

Jaune drew his sword to be ready, he was all ready to summon… wait no, if he kept using her he'd be dependant on Blue-Eyes, he needed to learn to do this on his own, he got his shield ready and charged, dodging the swing of an Ursa's paw and slashing it's head off, he then spun the gun around and started to shoot at the Beowolves that were coming towards him, he then flicked out his grenade launcher before firing it blowing up bellow a death stalker, Jaune then continued his approach quickly cutting through and shooting through any resistance, but with his new equipment it was almost too easy.

'Time to try the two handed function' thought Jaune plugging his sword into his shield, which quickly morphed into the two handed attachment, he then looked to see an Ursa Major and five Ursa charing forwards, but he just swung the sword sideways cutting all of there heads off, Jaune then formed his aura together, deciding that he would try and use his Burst Stream of Destruction, he then swung the sword down firing a blast of light and power at the Grimm, obliterating multiple Grimm.

The Grimm scared now ran away as fast as they could, Jaune nodding decided to move on and get the job done.

''Come on inside, now they're just regrouping!'' called Jaune motioning them to follow him, the archeology group quickly joined him and they quickly made their way into the ruins.

''That was amazing young man!'' grinned Solomon.

''Thanks it was nothing'' said Jaune.

''Hmm, hmm, hmm, you know my granddaughter wants to be a huntress, she said she'd be my huntress for this expedition if I couldn't find any'' said Solomon.

''Then why didn't you hire her?'' asked Jaune.

''She's still at school and I didn't want to put her at risk'' said Solomon.

''Ah right I see'' said Jaune.

''She's also going through a bit of a hard time'' said Solomon.

''Solomon, buddy I don't want to be mean, but I don't care'' said Jaune ''can we just focus on the job?''

''Ah right, hear it should be hear, we just need to dig it up now'' said Solomon.

''Go on then, I'll stand guard'' said Jaune.

''Oh, will you now'' said a sly voice.

The whole group turned to see a woman, this woman was dressed in a sleeveless black jacket, long black gloves, stiletto heel boots, a black mask and several containers of dust powder on her pants.

''Excuse me young lady who are you and what are you doing hear'' said Solomon.

''Oh, I'm Obsidian and I'm hear to give you some company and take what your trying to dig up, I know what it is'' grinned the woman.

''Well, we've got plenty of company, plus your not getting it so fuck off!'' spat Jaune.

''Oh well, I guess you'll like my company better'' said the woman snapping her fingers and then hundreds of Grimm started to appear.

''What!''

''She controls Grimm!''

''That's impossible!''

''Get behind me, I'll protect you don't worry'' said Jaune drawing his sword.

''Actually I was thinking we end this in a friendly way'' she said as the Grimm disappeared.

''How are we going to settle this in a friendly way?'' asked Jaune, lowering his sword.

The woman, Obsidian, held up a duel monsters deck.

''Wait, your a duelist?'' asked Jaune.

''Yes I am'' said Obsidian.

''Then hows, this we'll duel while they work, if I win you get lost, you win you can keep whatever they're looking for'' said Jaune, Solomon nodding to Jaune he had faith in him.

''Very well, we will duel the way the ancient kings duelled'' stated Obsidian.

''The way the ancient kings duelled?'' asked

''We'll duel with out monsters and our blades'' stated Obsidian.

''Oh, so cards and swords'' smirked Jaune ''sounds like a challenge and I'm always up for a challenge''

''Good, this duel will also include Aura Summoning'' stated Obsidian.

''Aura summoning? Whats that?'' asked Jaune.

''Let me explain, you can Aura Summon by using your aura, by paying an amount of aura you can summon a monster that might have previous needed sacrifices before but doesn't now'' explained Obsidian ''though… our aura is drained, so be careful how you use dimension summoning, you might need your aura, whilst we're fighting, you win either by killing an opponent or by reducing the opponents life points to 0''

''Got it'' said Jaune.

''Oh and one more thing, I'll be using a Grimm deck'' said Obsidian.

''That dosen't really surprise me'' said Jaune ''now…''

''LET DUEL!''

 **Jaune:**

 **Life points: 4000**

 **Aura level: 100%**

 **Obsidian**

 **Life points: 4000**

 **Aura level: 100%**

''I'll start'' said Obsidian, drawing before sending her cards away, she charged forwards and clashing swords with Jaune, Jaune blocked with his shield, Obsidian pushed Jaune back, but Jaune pushed her away, she flipped through the air and combined the two swords together, into a bow and fired three arrows at Jaune, but he quickly rolled out of the way, she laded and proceeded ''I'll start with the field spell, Grimm World!''

The whole area then started to reverse, the air around them became a dark shade of red, the ground became black, with pools of what appeared to be blood, purple crystals sticking out of the ground.

''What the heck!'' exclaimed Jaune.

''All in due time'' smirked Obsidian ''for now I'll just summon Creep in attack mode''

 **Creep**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 3**

 **Type: zombie**

 **Attack: 1000**

 **Defence: 0**

Jaune got into position ready to fight the Grimm, but Obsidian obviously knowing the reason he was standing that way then said ''a monster can't attack you don't worry, I'll throw two cards face down and end my turn you move''

''Alright, Draw'' said Jaune, he had no time to think as Obsidian started to fire several arrows at him, Jaune simply hid behind his shield to block the arrows, he looked at his cards, some pretty good cards ''I'll start by Dimension Summoning Krystal Dragon in attack mode!''

Krystal Dragon appeared and blocked the arrows for Jaune, Jaune then nodded to Krystal Dragon, before gripping onto its tail, as it threw him into the air, Jaune then slashed downwards, Obsidian raised her blades to defend, but Jaune slashed threw them and slammed into Obsidian slashing into her, damaging her aura.

 **Obsidian**

 **Life points: 4000**

 **Aura level: 97%**

''Now, my Krystal Dragon will attack, your Creep'' stated Jaune, slashing at Obsidian again this time she blocked but she was thrown back slamming into the ground, Krystal Dragon fired a blast at the Creep destroying it easily and sending both Jaune and Obsidian flying, but they both landed on their feet.

 **Obsidian**

 **Life points: 4000 - 1500 = 2500**

 **Aura level: 96%**

''Thank you, you not only activated my trap card, but you also activated my field spells effect!'' smirked Obsidian ''first my trap, Grimm Damage this allows me to special summon a level 4 or lower Zombie type monster from my deck, I can special summon higher but I also need to sacrifice a single monster for higher, so I'll special summon a Beowolf from my deck'' a Beowolf then appeared on the field ''next is Grimm World, since a zombie type monster was destroyed by battle I can add a zombie type monster to my hand, but that's not all''

''What do you mean that's not all?'' asked Jaune, but then he got his answer, as he heard his dragon roar, he turned to see something was happening to Krystal Dragon, it was corroding and becoming a duller colour ''what have you done to my dragon!''

''You were going to activate it's ability weren't you, well now that I have a zombie monster in my graveyard, any monster that is not a zombie type loses its abilities!'' stated Obsidian.

'Damnit this makes things harder!' thought Jaune ''fine then I'll throw two cards face down and end my turn''

''My turn I draw'' said Obsidian, just then Jaune switched his shield to gun form and started to fire ''I'll start by summoning Boarbatusk in attack mode, this card allows me to draw an additional card, then I'll throw two cards face down and end my turn''

 **Boarbatusk**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 3**

 **Type: zombie**

 **Attack: 1000**

 **Defence: 0**

''My turn'' said Jaune drawing his card and dodging out of the way of an arrow ''excellent, now I reveal a Blue-Eyes to special summon a Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!''

''Ha, you activated my trap, Grimm Hunting Ground!'' grinned Obsidian dodging Jaune's gunfire ''this allows me to special summon another Zombie type monster, so I'll summon my Ursa!''

An Ursa burst into the field.

 **Ursa**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Zombie**

 **Attack: 1600**

 **Defence: 0**

''Ursa's ability activates and I can now normal summon so I will sacrifice my Boarbatusk to summon my Ursa Major'' said Obsidian as a new Ursa burst into the field.

 **Ursa Major**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: zombie**

 **Attack: 2000**

 **Defence: 0**

''Won't stop my dragons from attacking!'' stated Jaune, as his two dragons fired there attacks.

''Negate attack will'' stated Obsidian.

''Fine I'll end with two face downs'' said Jaune.

''My turn, I draw and then I'll activate my Creeps ability from my graveyard, in doing so I can equip him to your Krystal Dragon and reduce its attack points by 1000'' stated Obsidian.

 **Krystal Dragon: 2500 - 1000 = 1500**

''Afterwards I'll sacrifice my Ursa to summon my Death Stalker'' stated Obsidian.

 **Death Stalker:**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: zombie**

 **Attack: 2300**

 **Defence: 2000**

''next I'll attack with my Death Stalker!'' Stated Obsidian.

The Death Stalker stung Krystal Dragon destroying it.

 **Jaune: 4000 - 3100 = 900**

''Now Ursa Major attacks your Alternative Dragon, using its ability I will sacrifice my Death Stalker to give its attack to the Major'' stated Obsidian.

The Bear Grimm then bit into the Death Stalker instantly destroying it before rolling into a ball and charging for Jaune and his dragon.

''I activate my Shrink, removing any power up your Major had'' said Jaune.

Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon blasted right through the Ursa.

 **Obsidian: 2500 - 1000 = 1500**

''Fine then I'll just use my trap card, Michizure!'' grinned Obsidian.

''No!'' cried Jaune.

''Yes'' grinned Obsidian.

Several hands then reached up from a pit and dragged Blue-Eyes alternative dragon into the pit.

''Now, I use my field spells effect and sacrifice my Beowolf to special summon my Queen Lancer'' stated Obsidian.

 **Queen Lancer**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: zombie**

 **Attack: 1700**

 **Defence: 2700**

''Now my Queen allows me to special summon three insect monsters from my deck, so I'll special summon three Lancers!'' Stated Obsidian.

 **Lancer**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: insect**

 **Attack: 500**

 **Defence: 1500**

''And my Lancers get 500 attack points for each Lancer monster so that's 1500''

 **Lancers: 500 + 1500 = 2000**

''I'll throw a card face down and end my turn'' said Obsidian.

'Damnit that turn only happened, because I underestimated her, not again!' thought Jaune angrily to himself ''my turn I draw''

''Oh do your best, after all I doubt you'll be able to do much'' grinned Obsidian.

''I'll start with Soul Absorption, then I'll play Soul Release, so now I'll remove all 5 of those Grimm from the graveyard and then Soul Absorption will increase my life points by 2500'' stated Jaune ''not to mention my dragons gain their abilities back''

 **Jaune: 900 + 2500 = 3400**

''Next I'll summon the mighty Blue-Eyes White Spear Dragon in attack mode!'' stated Jaune.

A dragon appeared, this one looked like Blue-Eyes, but also like a Spear Dragon, it had a much more narrow face, it had its arms and wings attached, it had Blue-Eyes legs and tail and two horns.

 **Blue-Eyes Spear Dragon**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: dragon**

 **Attack: 1900**

 **Defence: 0**

''Now, my Blue-Eyes white Spear Dragon will attack, your Queen Lancer!'' cried Jaune.

Blue-Eyes Spear Dragon fired a blast from its nose shooting Queen Lancer and blowing it up destroying it.

 **Obsidian: 1500 - 200 = 1300**

''Next Blue-Eyes Spear Dragons effect triggers, he switches to defence mode and I can special summon a dragon-type monster'' stated Jaune.

''No you can't my Grimm World is still in effect and with my Queen in my graveyard-''

''Who says she's in your graveyard, when my Blue-Eyes Spear Dragon battles a monster and wins, that monster is removed from the game!'' stated Jaune.

''Damnit!'' growled Obsidian.

''That also means I get 500 more life points thanks to Soul Absorption'' stated Jaune.

 **Jaune: 3400 + 500 = 3900**

''As to dragon, hmm, I think Assault Wyvern is a pretty good pick'' said Jaune as a new dragon appeared on the field.

 **Assault Wyvern**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: dragon**

 **Attack: 1800**

 **Defence: 1000**

''Now come on, Assault Wyvern!'' cried Jaune, Jaune ran forwards, grabbing Assault Wyverns tail as it flew up into the air, it then launched Jaune towards Obsidian Jaune devolved a powerful slash to Obsidian depleting 10% of her aura before switching tho sword and shield and shooting her twice with his shield depleting 5%

Assault Wyvern the blasted one of the Lancers.

 **Obsidian: 1300 - 300 = 1000**

''Next Assault Wyvern's ability activates allowing me to sacrifice him and special summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but before you dare to think I'm done, I'm not!'' said Jaune fiercely punching Obsidian in the face and released a pulse of aura, throwing her back, she crashed into the floor, but she then leapt back up ''I activate Dragon's Fighting Spirit allowing Blue-Eyes to attack both of your Lancers!''

Blue-Eyes fired on both the insects destroying them, but Obsidian was still standing.

''I just activated Grimm Pain, this trap allows me to remove a zombie monster from the game to negate all damage effect or battle and removed two Nevermore's to negate all the damage!'' stated Obsidian ''but you do get 1000 more life points''

 **Jaune: 3900 + 1000 = 4900**

''Fine, next I'll activate Hand Destruction, so we both discard two cards and draw two cards'' said Jaune discarding one of his Blue-Eyes along with a Krystal Dragon, Obsidian showed her hand to show he was lucky she had no zombie monsters, but it was too fast to see what she had, Jaune then drew two cards, but they weren't what he wanted ''next I'll activate Super Rejuviantion, this allows me to draw cards qual to the number of dragons I've discarded, destroyed or sacrificed, I sacrificed Assault Wyvern along with discarding another Blue-Eyes and another Krystal Dragon, so I draw three cards, I'll set two cards and end my turn''

''My turn then I draw'' said Obsidian.

''Wait, let just stop for a minute I need to ask something'' said Jaune.

''Yeah, what?'' asked Obsidian.

''Who are you working for, it must be someone powerful if you can control the Grimm'' stated Jaune.

''Someone with the very power to change the world'' smirked Obsidian.

''Ok then, don't tell me'' said Jaune.

''Lets just continue'' said Obsidian.

'Ok, I've got a good grasp now, but now I need to fuse another Blue-Eyes with my Blue-Eyes in order to summon Twin Burst to keep removing his monsters' thought Jaune panting a bit he looked at his aura level:

 **Jaune:**

 **Life points: 4900**

 **Aura level: 90%**

'Ok, I can keep it up, just play your next card now' thought Jaune.

''My turn, first I'll activate my Trap Needlebug Nest, so I send the top 5 cards of my deck to the graveyard'' stated Obsidian.

'DAMNIT, IF SHE DISCARDS ANY ZOMBIES THEN MY PLANS RUINED!' Jaune thought scared.

''Oh look'' said Obsidian flashing 5 Grimm, before discarding them having Jaune growl in annoyance ''next using I'll Aura Summon, Goliath!''

 **Goliath:**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 8**

 **Type: zombie**

 **Attack: 2800**

 **Defence: 3000**

Obsidian then jumped up onto the Golith's head and started to shoot at Jaune, Jaune deciding to take a change just switched grenade mode on his sheild and fired a grande, four arrows hit him, one in each shoulder, one in his ribs and one in his leg.

The grenade blasted into her and threw her off the Goliath and smashing her into the ground, she got up though and looked at her aura level and life points.

 **Obsidian:**

 **Life points: 1000**

 **Aura level: 42%**

'I'm amazed… that he made me lose that much aura and that's he's pushed me to this point, I'm not losing to him though' thought Obsidian ''now Goliath's ability activates, I can remove a Zombie type monster from the graveyard and in doing so I can remove half of that monsters attack from your dragons attack!''

A ghostly Nevermore then flew through Blue-Eyes.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 3000 - 1200 = 1800**

''But that's not all, I activate Shield Crush to destroy your Spear Dragon'' stated Obsidian.

A green laser was fired hitting and destroying Blue-Eyes White Spear Dragon.

''Now Goliath, destroy his Blue-Eyes White Dragon!'' ordered Obsidian.

The Elephant Grimm bellowed and charged towards Blue-Eyes.

''Oh no you don't, I activate Ring of Destruction!'' cried Jaune, the ring attached around the elephants neck ''this will destroy your Goliath and take out you in the process''

''Not really, I'll just use my Grimm Pain and remove another monster'' stated Obsidian.

''No it won't, cause I'll just activate this, my Ring of Defence!'' stated Jaune as another ring appeared in front of him as the elephant exploded, but neither Jaune nor Obsidian were harmed 'alright, she has to be running out of monsters, I just need to keep up the pressure!'

''Oh, but thank you for destroying Goliath, because now I can special summon, my Feilong!'' cried Obsidian as a serpent like dragon burst from the ground.

''Oh damnit, this dose not look good'' said Jaune worried.

 **Feilong**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 8**

 **Type: zombie**

 **Attack: 0**

 **Defence: 0**

''Or not, it has no bite'' smirked Jaune.

''Your right, Feilong will now attack!'' cried Obsidian.

''Attack, but that's senseless my dragons lost some bite but its still more powerful'' stated Jaune.

''No it's not my Feilong gains 1000 attack points for each zombie type monster in my graveyard, last time I checked their are 5'' stated Obsidian.

 **Feilong: 0 + 5000 = 5000**

''No!'' cried Jaune.

''Now Feilong attack his Blue-Eyes Lightning Dragon Cannon!'' ordered Obsidian.

The serpent dragon fired a blast of lightning that hit Blue-Eyes and destroyed her.

 **Jaune:**

'Blue-Eyes forgive me' thought Jaune sadly.

''I end my turn with one card face down'' stated Obsidian.

''My turn I draw'' said Jaune.

''Better make this move count'' said Obsidian.

'I don't know what I can do, the only monster in my hand is Blue-Eyes Cave Dragon and I can't summon him, I could Aura Summon him, but I don't want to risk it, well then, I guess I'll have to rely on my face down' thought Jaune ''I end my turn''

''Well then, I would say its fun, but it wasn't get rid of him Feilong'' ordered Obsidian, the dragon then fired a blast at Jaune.

''I activate, Counter Gate!'' cried Jaune, as the attack was about to strike the gate appeared blocking the attack ''it negates the attack and I can now draw and if its a monster I can summon it''

''Hang on a moment, I activate my trap card Grimm Situation, now I just need to remove five zombie monsters in the graveyard, which I have thanks to my Goliath's destruction'' stated Obsidian.

''In doing so you've activated my Soul Absorption, giving me 2500 life points'' stated Jaune.

 **Jaune:**

''And your dragon loses all of his bite'' stated Jaune.

 **Feilong: 5000 - 5000 = 0**

''No matter, because now you can special summon 5 cards from your graveyard onto your side of the field!'' grinned Obsidian.

''What, why would you do that!'' cried Jaune.

''Oh, you'll see'' grinned Obsidian.

''Fine then, I'll summon my two Krystal Dragons, my two Blue-Eyes White Dragon and my Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!'' stated Jaune, feeling confident, but then he looked in horror.

The five dragons raised up, but they all looked like they were statues they'e colour gone, they're eyes dulled, they're beauty taken.

''W-w-what… what have you done…'' Jaune trailed off ''WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DRAGONS YOU BITCH!''

''Calm down, their fine… oh wait that's a lie, they're a little sick, they're attack points, abilities and they can't change position'' stated Obsidian ''but then again… you still have to resolve the effect of Counter Gate, but even then that won't save you, if you draw a monster, all monster card zones are full, so its just added to your hand''

''Unless I draw a tribute monster'' stated Jaune.

''Yes, but that chance is slim and even then you would still lose after your next turn, so go on… draw'' said Obsidian 'heh, heh, heh, I have Burial from a Different Dimension in my hand, all I need to do is survive this turn and I win!'

''Oh, no'' said Solomon as he watched the duel sadly.

'No, this will not be how it ends, this isn't the end of our quest, not after everything we've been through, me and my Blue-Eyes will not go down… not like this… NOT LIKE THIS!' Jaune thought strongly.

Jaune slammed his palm onto the ground, before pulling something out, a card! Jaunt looked at the card and grinned, knowing this was going to bring him victory!

''I drew a monster'' grinned Jaune.

''Big deal, summon it, if you can that is'' said Obsidian.

''Oh I can, now I sacrifice my three Blue-Eyes's and then from beyond the depths of beyond, comes forth a beast like no other, a monster with more power and more force than any other you've ever seen, in fact it's not a monster at all!'' chanted Jaune as the monster burst from the ground, shattering it, cracking the ground and collapsing many pillars.

''No, it's can't be!'' cried Obsidian realising what the monster was.

This monster was a huge behemoth with blue skin, it had dark blue tattoos covering its whole body, it had massive fists and spikes and horns that covered its whole body… this was Obelisk the Tormentor.

 **Obelisk the Tormentor**

 **Attribute: Divine**

 **Level: 10**

 **Type: Divine-Beast**

 **Attack: 4000**

 **Defence: 4000**

''Obelisk the Tormentor!?'' cried Obsidian.

''Amazing'' breathed Solomon.

''h-h-how is that possible… THERE'S NO WAY SOMEONE LIKE YOU COULD WEILD A GOD CARD!'' screamed Obsidian.

''And yet I am'' stated Jaune ''my turn, I draw and I'll activate Obelisk's ability, now I'll just go ahead and sacrifice my two Krystal Dragons and in doing so destroy all your monsters''

''What! B-b-b-b-but, your effects… they should be worthless… no monster can use their effects while my Grimm World is active!'' cried Obsidian.

''This isn't a monster, it's a god!'' stated Jaune.

Obsidian turned pale as Obelisk proceeded to obliterate all of her monsters with one punch, blasting her away too, she crashed through multiple walls breaking her aura in the process, but she got up and her terror turned into a snarl of hatred and pain, growling at him like some kind of wounded animal.

''Your finished! Just wait until my next turn and your dead!'' screamed Obsidian 'it's fine I still have Monster Reborn in my hand!'

''There is no next turn'' stated Jaune.

''W-w-what do you mean?'' asked Obsidian weakly.

''I mean I'm not done, I now activate Trade Out'' said Jaune.

''Trade Out?'' asked Obsidian.

''Yes, this allows me to Sacrifice a monster and special summon another monster from the graveyard, but it needs to be a lower level, so I will sacrifice Obelisk the Tormentor and special summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Graveyard!'' stated Jaune as the god disappeared and in it's place burst forth Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

''NO, IT CAN'T BE!'' cried Obsidian, she knew what this meant.

''Yes it can be, now finish her Blue-Eyes, unleash all your rage upon her, Burst Stream of Destruction!'' ordered Jaune.

Blue-Eyes fired its Burst Stream of Destruction blasting into Obsidian, wiping her out.

 **Obsidian:**

 **Life Points: 1000 - 3000 = 0**

 **Aura Level: 0%**

Jaune looked around once the Burst Stream of Destruction was over to see Obsidian was gone, guessing she had fled, like a coward, hearing the archaeologists were done, Jaune decided not to question it and just get out of there, quickly running with the rest of them.

-LINE BREAK-

Later Jaune was walking along, thinking of what had happened on that job, afterwards when the team was safe Solomon had praised him and given him double for summoning Obelisk thanking him for showing him a sight that could only be seen once in a life time, but Jaune still had the card, anyhow he had left then saying that he would tell his granddaughter and grandson about him.

Jaune then pulled out his deck and took out the card Obelisk the Tormentor.

"How did I get this card?" he asked.

'It must have something to do with Kaibaman' stated Aoimoku 'in a duel Seto managed to summon Obelisk the Tormentor'

"So your thinking thats how I summoned it?'' asked Jaune.

'Maybe, I don't know, all I know is you should keep that card and keep it close to you at all times' said Aoimoku 'oh and if the other god cards pop up don't be greedy keep that one, Seto's greed is what lost him Obelisk in the first place'

''Got it'' said Jaune, before sighing ''we need to get a ride, my feet are killing me… wait whats that?''

Jaune then ran towards it, to see what it was, it was an Atlas Military Fighter Jet, a crashed Atlas Military Fighter Jet, Jaune quickly began to look around it, at its circuits and everything.

'Oh, please, please tell me your not trying to get that thing to fly you won't' said Aoimoku.

''Well, its better than I hoped, most of it's still intact, it needs little to no parts, all I need to do is buy some plating really'' said Jaune.

'Oh, what thinking about making it yours… you know you'll probably have to steal jet fuel right?' asked Aoimoku.

''No way, I am no thief, but I think I can make it fueled and add a alternate power source, I just need to find some dust'' Jaune said to himself, then he looked down to his duel disk ''that or something else''

 **Ok, I'll say it and you can say this is heresy, but I love the Yu-Gi-Oh movies, particularly Pyramid of Light and Darkside of Dimension, but the best thing about them undoubtedly to me at least is not Yuki, it's Kaiba, I love his actions in those movies, they just scream him, alright, so this takes heavy inspiration from those movies.**

 **And also yes Obelisk was the monster I mentioned, don't worry, it's not going to be his strategy to go straight for Obelisk, he's only going to use it as a last resort.**

 **Also I think I should make all these now, the Grimm Cards, Beowolf is a normal monster and I've already showed it's stats so its not hear:**

 **'**

 **Alpha Beowolf**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 5**

 **Type: zombie/normal**

 **Attack: 1900**

 **Defence: 0**

 **'**

 **Ursa**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: zombie**

 **Attack: 1600**

 **Defence: 0**

 **Effect: this monster counts as a beast type, when this monster is special summoned on your opponents turn you may summon a normal summon a monster.**

 **'**

 **Ursa Major**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: zombie**

 **Attack: 2000**

 **Defence: 0**

 **Effect: when this monster attacks, you may sacrifice a monster on the field and this card gains its attack points.**

 **'**

 **Boarbatusk**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 3**

 **Type: zombie**

 **Attack: 1000**

 **Defence: 0**

 **Effect: when this monster is summoned you may draw a card.**

 **'**

 **Creep**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 3**

 **Type: zombie**

 **Attack: 1000**

 **Defence: 0**

 **Effect: once per turn while this card is in the graveyard you can discard a card and equip this to a monster, that monster loses 1000 attack points.**

 **'**

 **Death Stalker**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: zombie/normal**

 **Attack: 2300**

 **Defence: 2000**

 **'**

 **Geist**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: zombie/normal**

 **Attack: 0**

 **Defence: 2000**

 **'**

 **Goliath**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 8**

 **Type: zombie**

 **Attack: 2800**

 **Defence: 3000**

 **Effect: when this monster attacks you can remove a Zombie monster from play and the target loses half of that monsters attack.**

 **'**

 **Griffon**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: zombie/normal**

 **Attack: 1500**

 **Defence: 0**

 **'**

 **King Taijitu**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: zombie**

 **Attack: 2000**

 **Defense: 0**

 **Effect: this monster can attack twice in one turn.**

 **'**

 **Lancer**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: insect**

 **Attack: 500**

 **Defence: 1500**

 **Effect: for the monsters on the field with Lancer in its name this monster gets 500 attack points.**

 **'**

 **Queen Lancer**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: Zombie**

 **Attack: 1700**

 **Defense: 2700**

 **Effect: when this monster is summoned you may summon three insect type monsters from your deck in attack mode, when this monster is on the field or in the graveyard all insect type monsters on the field and graveyard become zombie type.**

 **'**

 **Nevermore**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: zombie/normal**

 **Attack: 2400**

 **Defense: 0**

 **'**

 **Feilong**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 8**

 **Type: zombie**

 **Attack: 0**

 **Defense: 0**

 **Effect: if a zombie type monster is destroyed by an effect you may special summon this monster from your hand, this monster gains 1000 attack and defense points for every zombie monster in the graveyard, if this monster is to be destroyed you may remove a zombie monster from play instead.**

 **'**

 **Nuckelavee**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 10**

 **Type: zombie**

 **Attack: 3000**

 **Defense: 0**

 **Effect: when this monster is on your side of the field your opponent cannot attack any other zombie monsters but this monster, this monster cannot be destroyed by battle, if this monster attacks a defense position monster it can inflict piercing damage, if this monster battles a monster with more attack points that monster loses 1000 attack points at the end of the battle phase.**

 **'**

 **Grimmborn Dragon**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 12**

 **Type: zombie**

 **Attack: 4000**

 **Defence: 0**

 **Effect: this monster can only be summoned by sacrificing three zombie type monsters, this monster cannot be destroyed by effects and is unaffected by card effects, once per turn you may remove a zombie monster and then your opponent takes damage equal to the opponents life points, if this monster is destroyed by battle remove it from the game.**

 **'**

 **Seer**

 **Card type: spell**

 **Property: normal**

 **Effect: you may look at the top 10 cards of your deck and for the amount of zombie type monsters there are deal 100 points of damage for each one, then send those cards to the graveyard.**

 **'**

 **Grimm World**

 **Card type: spell**

 **Property: field**

 **Effect: when a zombie type monster is in the graveyard only zombie type monsters can use their effects, when a zombie monster is destroyed you may special summon a level 4 or lower zombie monster or you can sacrifice a zombie monster to special summon a higher level monster, if a zombie type monster on your side of the field attacks, that monsters attack points doubles.**

 **'**

 **Grimm Sacrifice**

 **Card type: trap**

 **Property: continuous**

 **Effect: if you take battle damage you may remove a Zombie type monster from your deck from play and reduce the damage by the amount of attack points your monster has.**

 **'**

 **Grimm Situation**

 **Card type: trap**

 **Property: normal**

 **Effect: remove as many Zombie monsters from your graveyard as possible and then your opponent may special summon that amount of monsters to the field in attack mode, however their attack is reduced to 0, they cannot change battle position and they're unable to activate their abilities.**

 **'**

 **Grimm Pain**

 **Card type: trap**

 **Property: continous**

 **Effect: if you take battle or effect damage you may remove one zombie monster from your graveyard and negate all damage.**

 **'**

 **Grimm Hunting Ground**

 **Card type: trap**

 **Property: normal**

 **Effect: if your opponent special summons a monster then you may special summon a zombie monster from your hand.**

 **'**

 **Also Jaunes OC cards:**

 **'**

 **Blue-Eyes White Spear Dragon**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Attack: 1900**

 **Defence: 0**

 **Effect: This monster deals piercing damage, once per turn if this monster destroys a monster in battle switch this monster to defence mode and special summon a Dragon-Type monster with less attack than this monster, when this monster destroys a monster in battle instead of going to the graveyard it is removed from the game.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-BEACON ACADEMY MONTHS AGO-

The pieces of JNPR had called RWBY over to the dorm room, they needed to talk to them about something serious.

''Alright, I'm guessing you know why we're hear, it's Jaune, he hasn't been showing up for classes, he's been avoiding us, he hasn't come in on a night and we're getting really, really worried about him'' said Ren.

''So what'' said Weiss.

''Weiss, Jaune's our friend'' said Ruby.

''Yeah, Ice Queen… you know what, why, why treat Jaune so badly and be nothing but mean to him, I don't think you've been nice to him once and he's been nothing but nice to you, so why are you so mean to him?'' asked Yang.

''Oh, he's just like everybody else, they all act nice and all act like they're sweet and they think I'm so special, but its just a ploy they just care about the name and the money and he's no different, but out of all the people who tried to pursue me he is the most pathetic of them all, I mean did he really think I was into blond scraggly little freak-''

SMACK!

Everyone looking in surprise as Pyrrha had slapped Weiss full force, surprising both teams, it was rare for Pyrrha to show any signs of being mean, let alone violent and this, this was just… wow.

''D-did you just-'' Weiss was cut off as Pyrrha screamed.

''SHUT UP! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU THINK JAUNE CARED ABOUT THAT!? YOU THINK HE EVER CARED ABOUT THAT!? NO HE WANTED YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE YOU, HE SAW YOU AS BEAUTIFUL, ELEGANT AND TALENTED HE NEVER CARED ABOUT YOUR FUCKING MONEY! HE WAS NICE AND YOU DID NOTHING BUT BE A BITCH TO HIM! WHY, JUST WHY COULDN'T YOU EVER JUST TRY TO BE NICE WITH HIM, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT WAS EVEN WORSE, EVERY TIME I SAW YOU, EVERY TIME I SAW HIM TALKING TO YOU, I JUST THOUGHT ANGRILY THAT IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME, NOT YOU BECAUSE HIS KINDNESS WOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN WASTED ON ME!''

Pyrrha then needed to pant out her anger, Nora patted her shoulder in comfort and started to cry ''I'm sorry Weiss, but if you think he was about that your wrong, really wrong, you may have lost him but whats worse is you never knew what you could have had, I'm sorry I hit you, it was uncalled for''

Weiss was silent, she just looked down, thinking over Pyrrha's words, Pyrrha was right, she didn't know Jaune at all, she had just assumed the worse and had gone on the attack on him, she was just as bad as her father and all the other people who just judged people before they knew them ''no, your right and I'm making a promise now, I will get to know him better and I will apologise to him''

''Ok, now that that's out of the way, do we all feel concern, I mean I know you've barely talked with him Blake and-'' started Ren.

''No, I'm worried too, I know how its like to feel's to be… mistreated, but isolating yourself is not the answer, I owe it to Jaune he found out a secret of mine and swore not to tell anyone, so I think its now up to me to help him'' said Blake remembering how Jaune found out she was a Faunus, he told her he simply saw her bow move so it told him she was a Faunus, he didn't care though he just swore he wouldn't tell a soul.

''Jaune's my first friend here and I miss him'' said Ruby ''I don't want to hurt him, I want to help him''

''I do too Ruby'' said Yang.

''Alright, I think it's time we go speak with Ozpin, this has to end'' said Ren ''Jaune needs us alright and I know he might not want our help, but-''

''But tough luck, he's getting it anyways!'' said Nora strongly.

''Exactly Nora, exactly'' said Ren ''come on Pyrrha''

''We're coming too'' said Ruby.

But before any of them could go to talk to Ozpin, Ozpin himself walked into the room.

"Ah, Professor Ozpin, good we were just coming to find you" said Ruby.

"Good, your all hear, please sit there's something I need to talk to about" stated Ozpin.

The two teams thought that they knew what this was about and started to speak.

''Professor Ozpin, we don't care if our leader got into Beacon Academy with fake transcripts and I think I speak for all of us, when I say that if you want to expel him I will leave as well'' said Ren, Pyrrha and Nora nodded behind him.

''I think my team stands behind me when I say, its the same with us'' said Ruby, her team nodded.

''I'm not hear for that, please sit, I think you'll need to sit'' said Ozpin.

The group just looked to one another confused, but decided that they would go along with it, so they all sat down on the beds, all of them looking to Ozpin.

''Earlier tonight, Mr. Arc met up with me at my office, he was… he wasn't in the best of moods, I was going to talk to him about the current state of Beacon and where he stands in it, I was even going to offer him some additional training to get him to the level you are all at'' stated Ozpin, this made the others in the room feel relieved, but the Ozpin worsened the mood ''but before I could give the offer, he told me he wanted to resign and did so, naming Ms. Nikos the new leader of the team and then he left, I checked with the grounds he did leave the school entirely, I don't know where he currently is''

Silence.

''I-I'm sorry, to tell you this, I- look J- NPR we'll need to talk about the state of your team later… I'm sorry I'll leave'' said Ozpin awkwardly.

Once he left Team RWBY and the remains of Team JNPR let their emotions take over, Ruby broke down in tears, yang quickly hugging her in comfort, though she was a little bit teary eyed, Weiss and Blake looked down soberly, they didn't know how to feel, Blake hadn't really interacted with Jaune much but now she wanted to and Weiss had been nothing but cruel and mean to him, something she now wanted to atone for and make right, but she couldn't' now.

NPR wasn't doing any better, if anything it was worse, Nora had broken down and was hugging Ren, he was hugging her back while crying too, Jaune really was something close to a brother, but now he had lost that, he didn't blame Jaune for what he had done, he understood why he had left, but it didn't make it any less painful, he just wished he could of helped Jaune before now.

The one who arguably had it worse was Pyrrha, she had collapsed onto her knees and was hysterically sobbing, Jaune was the first person to ever treat her like an actual person, he had been nice to her and he had helped her to set in with the team, he had made her feel nice and safe, like she belonged somewhere, she should have helped him with Cardin, she should have refused to leave him alone, but she didn't and he was gone now, the only man she had loved was gone.

They were just hoping that they would find Jaune or that he'd come back.

-NOW-

Jaune had just finished fixing up the jet place he had found and was ready to take it out for a test flight, Jaune had to use every single lien he had gotten from Solomon, but it was worth it.

'It's not going to fly' stated Aoimoku.

''It is'' said Jaune.

'Ok, lets get off this conversation, I know you want to see your friends again' said Aoimoku.

''I don't even know if they see me as a friend'' said Jaune.

'Well, when are you thinking of confronting them?' asked Aoimoku.

''I'm not going to let them see me, until I have finally surpassed Seto Kaiba'' said Jaune.

'That, might be an impossible task for you' said Aoimoku.

''I know, but I'll never give up'' said Jaune as he continued to work on the jet ''ok I think I got it working, lets give her a test drive''

'Jaune I don't want to be a downer, but I doubt that thing will ever fly' stated Aoimoku.

''Oh, we'll see'' said Jaune climbing into the pilots seat and beginning the attempt to get it to fly, starting with the switch on ''ha! It's working''

'Ok, fine you got it to switch on, but what about getting it to fly, you'll never get it to fly' stated Aoimoku.

''Is that a challenge?'' asked Jaune.

'You know what… yes, yes it is, it is a total challenge' said Aoimoku.

''Alright then lets do it'' said Jaune as he began to drive the plane on the ground, he then proceeded to start going full speed until finally he made the speed necessary ''ok then lets go!'' He then engaged the thrusters and sure enough the Jet started to fly.

'What…' said Aoimoku flatly not able to believe what was going on.

''Ha, ha, ha, ha, I did it!'' Jaune laughed ''I fixed a fucking plane, whooo! I did it!''

'Alright, alright, you did you, I am very impressed' said Aoimoku.

''Yeah, now come on lets take this thing for a test flight'' said Jaune as he continued to fly the broken down jet ''defiantly beats taking the bus''

Jaune jetted off towards the sun set, all the while going ''Whoohoo!'' He was really enjoying himself, he was having the time of his life, nothing could stop the smile on his face, though a downer was it was getting dark, so they'd have to land soon, not to mention it was currently being powered by Jaune's Aura like his duel disk, so he needed to land soon.

'Oh I get it, your having fun aren't you?' asked Aoimoku.

''I am having the best time of my whole life, Whoohoo! Eh we need to land soon though'' said Jaune.

'Oh getting too dark?' asked Aoimoku.

''Yes'' said Jaune flatly ''oh wait hold on whats that over there?''

He could see many lights bellow him, it looked like gun fire, but there were also black blocked bellow them… wait… Grimm! People needed help.

''Ok, time to see how well I fixed this thing, this was at one point an attack jet, so lets use it'' said Jaune.

'Go for it Jaune!' cheered Aoimoku.

Jaune swooped down and prepped the guns ready for battle, he then proceeded to fire a barrage of bullets at the Grimm cutting down the larger Grimm, leaving only the small fry left, after that Jaune landed and jumped out drawing out his sword and shield, he quickly proceeded to fight through the Grimm cutting them down easily, ending the battle.

'Pathetic, I didn't even need Blue-Eyes' Jaune thought sourly, but soon he was drawn to the people defending whatever building they were defending it looked like a factory, with a picture of a plum on the side that said "Plum" on it.

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

"That was so cool!"

Suddenly he was surrounded by them "hey that was really something kid" said one of them, they were all dressed in suits and armed with guns.

"Thanks, what happened?" asked Jaune "it's obviously a factory, but what's going on"

"Oh, we're set hear to guard it, it's a Plum Industry building" stated one of them.

"Plum Industries never heard of it" said Jaune.

"Not surprising, it's a lower tier company" said a guard.

"Ok then, glad I could help" stated Jaune

"You did amazing flying in with that Jet" said a guard.

"Where did you get that thing kid?" asked one of the guards.

"Oh, it was junked, I just fixed it" stated Jaune.

''Wait, you repaired this thing?'' asked one of them.

''Yeah I did'' said Jaune.

''And you made these weapons?'' he asked.

''No, but I did upgrade them into what they are now'' stated Jaune.

''And that wrist communicator thing?'' he asked again, Jaune just nodded this time ''one moment please'' the man got on a Scroll and started to talk into it Jaune could hear 'you know that talent you've been looking for I think I've found him' before turning back to Jaune ''the CEO wants to see you''

-LINE BREAK-

Soon enough Jaune was sat at the opposite end of a desk, the CEO of the company that owned the factory sitting in front of him, a man with grey hair and a grey beard, she had beady little purple eyes and was wearing a purple suit with the company logo on the pocket, he had several rings on his fingers and a smirk was currently on his face.

They were watching footage of Jaune's battle with the Grimm, Jaune didn't feel very good about this, but obviously this man did, when the footage ended he turned and said to Jaune ''an impressive display young man''

''Thank you… sir'' said Jaune.

''Oh pardon me, where are my manners, I am Giovani Plum, please I prefer Plum, now then you made all that stuff you fought the Grimm off with?'' asked Plum.

''No, I fixed or upgraded it'' said Jaune ''the only thing I built was this wrist scroll as I call it and even then, I barely made that I just reconfigured a scroll''

''I see, still very impressive, your a Huntsman yes?'' asked Plum.

''Yes'' said Jaune.

''Ever though of getting into business?'' asked Plum.

''A few times actually'' Jaune nodded.

''Well, today might be your lucky day'' said Plum.

''What do you mean?'' asked Jaune ''you want to hire me? Why?''

''Simple, your a smart boy with a bright future, I want you on my payroll'' said Plum ''I mean how many kids of your age could fix up that hunk of junk'' Plum gestured to the jet outside.

''Don't you dare say that! That I my personal Jet as of now, it is beautiful, I don't care what anyone says and I will get her to prime condition even if it kills me damnit!'' said Jaune hotly.

''Of course I'm sorry, a bit hasty of me but, just imagine the developments you could make, the people you could help, you join with my company and I will make you a rich and proud man'' Plum soothed.

Jaune looked down thinking, he wanted to see his friends again and to the looks of things this was the fastest route he had to surpassing Kaiba, this was an opportunity he needed to jump at and he needed to take, he couldn't risk this opportunity slipping by him, but he needed to play it smart.

''Alright, but I have some conditions though'' said Jaune.

''Alright, I'm willing to listen to them'' said Plum.

''First condition, I would like to be given at least five shares to the company'' said Jaune.

''Hmm, alright, I'll accept that'' stated Plum.

''Second, I am to oversee everything the company does'' stated Jaune.

''I was already thinking of that'' said Plum.

''Third and this is one I'm sure your hesitant over, I'd like you to teach me, about corporations and business'' said Jaune.

Plum was silent for a few moments, before he grinned rather sinisterly ''you have balls kid, I like it, very well I'll accept the last condition but I will warn you, the conditions will be brutal''

''I can handle it'' said Jaune, holding his hand out.

''Very well, I accept, now tell me whats your name?'' asked Plum.

As Jaune was about to answer Aoimoku cut him off 'wait, Jaune are you going to-' Aoimoku was cut off by Jaune's thoughts.

'Yes, yes I am, I want to and I feel like you would like it too' he thought.

'I'm touched' said Aoimoku, Jaune then looked back to Plum and said his new name:

''I'm Jaune, Jaune Kaiba''

 **And end chapter… yes this is Jaune's path to becoming more like Kaiba, as I said Kaiba is my favourite character, don't worry I'm still going to try and keep him Jaune, but these are the aspects of Kaiba I liked and I'm going to try and give them to Jaune, but keep him as Jaune:**

 **1, He built himself up from the ashes as a child (trying to do that)** **He is a world wide successful business man.**

 **2, He always travels in style** **He's a genius (given Jaune his intelligence and some of his memories)**

 **3, He's a freaking badass.**

 **4, He does the impossible.**

 **5, He's an asshole and I love him for that.**

 **Also as of now the battle for beacon will be done, next year in story.**

 **Also yes Jaune's friends are going to get decks and I'd like any of you to give me ideas as to who gets what deck, I'd like original series to Zexal, some Brains, but no Link Monsters or anything like that and No, I repeat NO Arc-V I cannot express how much I HATE Arc-V, No pendulum monster I absolutely hate those things.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, this'll do a time skip and I'll explain what happened in the time we missed as we continue through the story.**

Chapter 5

-ONE YEAR LATER-

Jaune sat his desk looking over his paperwork, in the time of one year he had successfully taken over the company and had renamed it Kaiba Corp, the company was very successful, it now had risen to the top of the business world surpassing the Schnee dust company, but that wasn't all several companies were now under his company, he had also had decided to get a Huntsman license and then get a elite huntsmen license which he had done simultaneously, he had also gotten a license and a pilots license, he had also taken the time to learn several languages from the kingdoms, so all in all everything was going well for Jaune.

Looking over his paperwork Aoimoku hovered next to him 'so, you know the vital festival is in its final rounds… and your friend Pyrrha is in the final rounds' she said, Jaune stopped and looked down, he still didn't have contact with his friends of Beacon, he hadn't seen Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Pyrrha or Ren for a year now 'you know, you could go see the festival and support them'

It was a thing Jaune had thought about, going to Vale to see the festival and see his friends, he did have a branch of his company in Vale so it wouldn't be too out of the ordinary to go there, he could try and hide in the shadows to see if he could just watch them, but he decided against it, he still hadn't surpassed Seto Kaiba as far as he was concerned and he would not see them until he had passed that obstacle, no matter how long it took.

Though watching couldn't hurt, they were at the one on one fights, so it might be exiting, deciding to do so he turned on the tv and set his paperwork aside, he looked over the single round fighters, there were a musketeer, a hooded figure, an Atlas student dressed in armour, a person with well armoured legs, a Moneky Faunus, Yang and Pyrrha.

The first fight was between Yang and the person with well armoured leg, Mercury, that would be good, Yang was putting up a pretty good fight, she had learnt a lot from her year at Beacon, this Mercury was putting up a good fight too, but the fight was done when Yang activated her aura and used it to win, but then… Yang just punched Mercury's leg breaking it.

Jaune sat up at his desk, making sure he was seeing it right ''play that back'' he ordered, this just wasn't something Yang would do, so why… but then he noticed something was wrong.

'Wait, that looked… I don't know, but it looked provoked somehow' said Aoimoku.

''Yeah it did'' said Jaune, he picked up the phone to call his secretary ''Call my Lawyer, tell him he's going to Vale I have a job for him''

-IN VALE-

Yang was currently sitting at a interrogation room, Ironwood and Goodwitch were both arguing over the situation, as Ironwood turned to Yang and was about to speak but suddenly a dark skinned man in a suit entered the room carrying a brief case.

''Ms. Xiao Long not another word'' said the man.

''Who are you?'' asked Yang.

''I am Hank Honeydew and I am your attorney'' stated the lawyer ''now may I please take a seat''

''Wait, I didn't call a lawyer'' said Yang.

''Nor did any of Ms. Xaio Longs friends'' said Glynda.

''I am under Mr. Kaiba's firm'' stated Hank sitting down ''Mr. Kaiba sent me hear believing ms. Xiao Long hear is innocent, so I am hear to prove her innocence''

''I-I didn't do it'' stuttered Yang.

''I know, that's why I am hear, to solve this problem'' said Hank ''now, charges?''

''Simply put assault, she attacked her opponent once the fight was over and he was depleted of aura, however we're willing to let this go, as it was just a stress filled adrenaline fuelled hallucination'' stated Ironwood ''though we will need to disqualify her from the tournament''

''I see, I'd like to see all records of that team that you have'' said Hank, as he ignored Yang's protests.

''Why?'' asked Ironwood.

''You seem to assume that this is a stress related hallucination, have you conversed with Ms. Xaoi Longs team to see if this was stress? have you considered Semblance? may I ask, it's very possible one of them had an illusionary semblance'' stated Hank.

''If it were, why would he or his team mate do it, just to disqualify her at the cost of his leg?'' asked Ironwood.

''There is such a thing as prosthetic legs, tell me what is the paramedics report thus far?'' asked Hank.

''W-we- well we haven't received a report thus far from our paramedics'' stated Ironwood.

''And what about Mr. Blacks records?'' asked Hank ''do we have them, because that way we could see what his semblance is and if he does indeed have any prosthetic limbs''

''Well, we haven't looked over them yet'' said Ironwood, Glynda was grinning smugly she was really enjoying this.

''So… your telling me you have nothing to prove my client is guilty'' said Hank ''I see, we're done hear, since we have nothing really to prove this was a stress related event or if this was some Semblance, so we'd need to investigate''

''Y-yes'' Ironwood stuttered.

''Now, I think you've kept my Client hear for long enough'' said Hank ''now before you try to charge my client I suggest you find more information about these 'Stress-induced Hallucinations', before you try to charge my Client''

''Of course, we'll resume this and the tournament at a later date, whilst we conduct an investigation'' stated Hank, as he picked up his suitcase and left with Yang, quickly meeting up with the rest of team RWBY and JNPR.

''Thanks'' said Yang.

''No need miss it's my job'' said Hank.

''Wait, you said you were under a Mr. Kaiba's firm, you mean the owner of Kaiba Corp?'' asked Weiss.

''What corp?'' asked Ruby and Yang.

''Wait, you two don't know about Kaiba Corp?'' asked Blake, Ruby and Yang nodded.

''How do you two not know about Kaiba Corp?'' asked Ren.

''We don't really pay attention to news'' stated Ruby.

''Neither do I and even I know about Kaiba Corp'' stated Nora.

''Kaiba Corp is a company that just sprung out of nowhere and became the top company on Remnant'' stated Weiss.

''Is it bigger than your company?'' asked Ruby.

''Unfortunately'' growled Weiss.

''Wait, so Mr. Kaiba sent you to help Yang… why?'' asked Pyrrha.

''Because he actually knows Ms. Xiao Long, he knows all of you, he told me to tell you that it might be time to meet'' said Hank.

-LINE BREAK-

Half way to Vale Jaune sat in his own personal jet, the same one he had fixed up all those years ago, he had remodelled it, it now resembled the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but nothing like Seto Kaiba's, Jaune had seen it in his dreams and had thought it looked ludicrous and he also wondered how anybody took him seriously in that thing and this was from a boy who lived in a world where scythes doubled as guns.

After the scene with Yang, Jaune had decided screw it, he would go to the festival if only to check on it, he would try to remain hidden of course, he was thinking of a disguise, he'd of course meet with them and use the Kaiba name, they wouldn't recognise that and since he was only really known in the business world the media didn't have an image of his face, they honestly didn't care about company businesses, not juicy enough.

So he'd probably be able to sneak in, maybe while wearing a hat and some sunglasses, he continued to think about this as he got closer and closer, he was also thinking of hacking Ironwood and Ozpin's computers, he knew Ironwood was arrogant, he'd probably assume his technology was untouchable, oh was he in for a shock, he had once hacked Ironwoods computers for fun and to see if he could do it, he had done it a few times, mostly because Ironwood was so closely partnered with the Schnee's it was a strategical business advantage, Jaune had never stolen anything even when hacking, mostly because he could build better than the pitiful designs he saw, he actually felt sorry they were partnered with the Schnee's.

Oh, he was about to land, he had his head in the clouds for so long he forgot what he was doing, he quickly landed at his Vale branch, which had been installed with a landing pad for his jet and was greeted by the head of his Vale branch ''Mr. Kaiba may I be the first to welcome you to Vale'' he said shaking Jaune's hand.

''Thank you'' said Jaune grabbing his briefcase, which held his cards, sword, duel disk, his regular outfit (he was currently wearing a pin stripped suit) and paperwork ''please give me a tour, I'm hear on somewhat a break, somewhat business, first and foremost I need to make sure the building is operating properly, think of this as… inspection''

''Of course Mr. Kaiba I'll give you the tour'' smiled the man.

He had lead Jaune through the whole building boring him all the way and kissing ass as much as possible, hoping it would increase his pay, Jaune didn't really care, the building was up to code, the work satisfactory, nothing really seemed in need of change.

''Alright, it seems you've passed my inspection, alright, I'm going to go around the city of vale if you don't mind, I'm leaving my jet hear, make sure she's fuelled and looked after well'' ordered Jaune.

''Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba sir, may I order an escort?'' asked the head of the Vale branch.

''Thank you, but I think I'd like to stretch my legs and look around'' said Jaune ''I think I'll go buy a car, take it around the city, you don't mind do you?''

''Not at all Mr. Kaiba'' said

''Good, I'm staying in a hotel if I am needed for anything please call me'' said Jaune leaving the building.

-LINE BREAK-

Soon enough Jaune was scanning over a car lot looking for a car to buy, in particular he wanted one that was Blue or White, eventually he found one he liked a lamborghini, it was a nice deep blue colour, Jaune quickly got in and turned the car on.

'Are you sure its ok to do that?' asked Aoimoku.

''Aoimoku, it's just a sports car how much could it possibly cost compared to some of the toys I have, 5 dollars?'' asked Jaune.

''Whats going hear!?'' cried a voice, a salesman quickly ran up ''what are you doing!?''

''I like this car, I'm buying'' said Jaune simply.

''What!? Do you have a recite for this veichle?'' asked the salesman.

''Do you have a recite for that outfit, because you should probably return it'' said Jaune.

'Ha, nice one' laughed Aoimoku.

''I don't have time to play games!'' stated the salesman.

Jaune just ignored him as he pulled a check book out of his coat and wrote a check before handing it to the salesman ''I'm pretty sure this'll cover it, keep the change'' he said handing the check to him, before driving off ''hope you get the part of the gameshow host your trying out for!''

''Oh I am so fired'' said the salesman ''or maybe not'' looking down at the check that said:

'500,000$ and all of Cardin Winchesters money'

-LINE BREAK-

Later Jaune was in the penthouse of the hotel he was in, it was late in the night and Jaune had changed into his pyjamas and was making a cup of tea, sitting down on the couch he started to watch the news, to the sound of things Honeydew had managed to start an investigation to see if Yang was innocent, hopefully Ironwood wouldn't botch it up, he had made up some gear to make himself look like Arcman, if he needed to he'd step in as Arcman then he would.

'I'm glad you came hear you needed a break' said Aoimoku.

''Its not a break, heck I've been working so much I don't even think I know what a break is anymore'' stated Jaune ''I'm still working just not as much, I'm still doing paperwork and I am still looking for any points of business'' said Jaune.

'Ok, Vacation over' said Aoimoku.

''I wouldn't say that, we'll still check out the festival but I do need to do some work whilst I'm hear' stated Jaune.

'Oh yeah, vacay!' cheered Aoimoku.

"I'm not on vacation you know, I'm… sorta half and half with it" stated Jaune.

'I know, but you could reunite with some old friends' said Aoimoku.

"I'm not doing that'' said Jaune.

''Oh come on, why not?'' asked Aokimoku.

''I still haven't surpassed Seto Kaiba'' said Jaune ''so I can't''

'Oh, let that go ok, I don't think that's possible for you' said Aoimoku.

''Then I'll make it possible'' said Jaune simply taking a sip of tea.

'Ok, lets change topic of conversation' said Aoimoku 'you know there'll be a lot of girls there'

''Ok, why does that matter?'' asked Jaune.

'Look I'm gonna tell you what someone should have told Seto, you need to go get laid' said Aoimoku 'at the very least get a girlfriend, oh I know what about one of those online dating sites?'

"Eh, she'd probably go gold digger when she found out I was a billionaire'' stated Jaune.

'Eh, true enough' shrugged Aoimoku, as Jaune took a sip of tea 'is that why you made that Harem of Female Robots?'

Jaune spat his tea out and gave a cough "what!?" he wheezed weakly coughing.

'Oh, come on you made an entire robot work force all of them women and all of them seem very affectionate to you' grinned Aoimoku.

''Ok, first off, they're not a harem'' coughed Jaune, patting his chest before coughing again ''second of all I don't know why they are so affectionate to me''

'Alright, now I need to ask something' stated Aoimoku.

''I'm dreading this question'' stated Jaune.

'Do you have a fetish, because most of those robots have red or white hair… so fetish or just like red and white heads?' asked Aoimoku.

''I just… I just… I'm not answering that question'' stated Jaune.

'Wait, I've got it, your into that red head right, your into her!' cheered Aoimoku 'oh and you still have feelings for that white haired girl!'

''Ok, fine yes, I like-like them alright, I don't know why but I like both of them, equally I don't why'' said Jaune ''but it's not happening''

'Oh come on, why not?' asked Aoimoku.

''Because they deserves better than me, especially after some of the stuff I've done'' said Jaune.

'Your still not over that!?' exclaimed Aoimoku.

"I will never get over that, they deserves way better than me'' said Jaune.

'And what if they doesn't want Better?' asked Aoimoku.

''Too bad, I'm not going to let that happen'' stated Jaune.

'But what about what Pyrrha and Weiss wants?' asked Aoimoku.

''Well after all the rejections I doubt Weiss wants me and I also think Pyrrha deserves someone better, than me'' stated Jaune.

'Ok first of all Pyrrha never cared about the fact you lied and she really likes you too and Weiss she thought you just wanted her for her last name and the perks it offered, but now your richer than her, so it doesn't matter' said Aoimoku.

''It dose to me alright, you know how people call Weiss an Ice Queen, well that's how she was raised, its how any of her family would be raised, me I'm a monster'' said Jaune.

'Look, I know you may think, you don't deserve it, but you do deserve to be happy at the very least' said Aoimoku.

''Not after what I've done'' said Jaune grimly.

 **Alright I'm just going to put this hear, I am thinking of giving Jaune multiple lovers alright, so far just Pyrrha and Weiss, I'll only five however so there, if you have any ideas go ahead and leave them in the review section, I have a couple of ideas too so, go ahead.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Couple of things before we being:**

 **1, I'm sorry, I didn't really include Jaune's family in this as a reviewer pointed out, a member is appearing in this chapter.**

 **2, Aura duelling will now have a new rule that I thought of, either player can use their aura to give their monsters more attack and defence points.**

 **Oh, I had an iconic scene in the anime adapted into this chapter, which 4kids removed (may 4kids burn in hell)**

Chapter 6

Jaune drove through the streets in the new car he had bought, currently in his usual gear, he was guessing Mercury and the rest of his assostiates were close to Vale, they must have had some plan to do what they did, he refused to believe that Yang would just straight ahead go and attack Mercury, he would find that little punk no matter what.

Jaune soon parked, deciding he'd get Coffee, he just got a simple Cuppuccino, he started walking down the streets just looking around, it was nice to get another view point, it was nice, Aoimoku then appeared next to Jaune.

'What?' asked Jaune.

'Ok, I know you don't want to see your friends and I am ok with that… to an extent, but what about your family!' cried Aoimoku.

'What about them?' asked Jaune.

'What about your family… hmm… what about them, you've never told them about you, where you are or even if your ok!' stated Aoimoku angrily.

'Well, what do you want from me!?' Jaune thought angrily 'I send them money ok, they should be fine, besides me being their is one less mouth to feed'

'You could at least contact them, tell them your alright' stated Aoimoku.

Jaune passed to think about it, the truth was he didn't want them to know about him, he felt like he was lost to the Arc Clan since he took on the Kaiba name, he felt like they wouldn't accept him anymore, he had made himself a business and become rich but he wasn't sure if his family would accept the new name or what he had done to obtain the business, he felt… alone, he just wished he could have gotten the company in a better way.

He was taken out of his thoughts as someone tackled him in the front, Jaune looked up to see who it was, it was a girl at the age of at least 10, she had long blond hair with pink strands of hair threaded through, she had pink eyes and was wearing a white shirt a pink jeans along with a pink jacket, he knew who this was, it was his little sister Rose.

''Rose?!'' exclaimed Jaune.

''Big bro, I though I saw you and I told mum and dad, but they said it couldn't be you because I described you and your car- what, oh wow is that your car! So cool, I told them and they said it couldn't be you because you couldn't afford a car like that and that you wouldn't dress like that, so I ran off to see if I could find you and I found you!'' cheered the little girl, Jaune's sister Rose.

''Oh, Damnit!'' growled Jaune picking up Rose underarmed and putting her in the passenger seat of his card, he then quickly went and bought her a soft drink and a little cake before getting back into the car and driving off to a park, he parked in the parking lot, Jaune then turned to look at his sister, who had finished the cake.

''So… how have things been?'' asked Jaune.

''A bit rough, mum and dad got worried when you ran away, they started to forbid us from doing stuff, like going to friends fearing we'd runaway'' said Rose ''me and our other sisters are still looking for you, we couldn't find you though, but I did''

''I'm sorry Rosie'' said Jaune ''I missed you, I mean that Rosie, I really missed you and I missed mum and dad and all of our sisters, I also missed my friends that I met at Beacon, I'm guessing you heard of that too''

''Yeah we did, mum and dad got even more worried that you'd been killed, but I knew you'd survive'' said Rose.

''Really?'' asked Jaune.

''Mmmhmm'' nodded Rose.

''How did you figure that out?'' asked Jaune.

''Cause you saved me once, so I knew you'd survive'' smiled Rose.

''Did you get any envelops marked JK?'' asked Jaune.

''Yeah, they had checks in them for 1,000 lien, they came once a week, how did you know about them?'' asked Rose.

''I'm the one who sent them, you used them right?'' asked Jaune.

''We wanted to, but mum was going to burn them thinking they were from someone who was trying to get us to owe them money'' said Rose sadly ''big sis stopped her though and saves them in her room''

''Ah I see'' said Jaune before he spotted someone, Mercury.

''Rose, stay in hear'' ordered Jaune, lowering the window, before he got out of the car.

He then began to investigate and saw Mercury now walking across the streets and went into hot pursuit, quickly following him into a dark alleyway, Jaune just gave it a shrug, that sort of stuff may have scared him a year ago but he wasn't that man anymore, he walked down the alley way putting a hand on his sword, he heard something behind him, quickly drawing his sword he turned to see Rose had followed him.

''Rose! What are you doing here!? I told you to wait in the car!'' shouted Jaune.

''I didn't want you to go again so I followed you'' said Rose.

''I can't believe this I told you to wait in the car!'' said Jaune strongly.

''Well Mum told me not to run off and she outranks you!'' said Rose.

''Since she was willing to burn money I don't really think she outranks me in terms of logic'' said Jaune.

''Oh that's nice'' said a familiar voice before something was being rested against Jaune's temple, Jaune's eyes flicked over to see Mercury holding a hand gun at his temple.

''A hand gun really? What is this the dark age?'' asked Jaune 'all too easy'

'You got this Jaune!' cheered Aoimoku.

''Big bro'' said Rose worried.

''Big mistake threatening me with a gun, bigger mistake was getting my sister involved'' stated Jaune.

''Oh is it now, now move, we're meeting up with the boss lady'' stated Mercury.

''Oh… lady, as in your working for a woman, Obsidian?'' asked Jaune holding up he hand, resting flatly against Jaune's hand was a card, Witch of the Black Forest, he still hadn't forgotten the duel he had and he always felt like he'd be facing Obsidian again.

''Yeah, that's what she went by when she was dulling you'' stated Mercury ''now move!''

''Well, I don't feel like going with you, I mean, your not in charge, why should I go with you?'' asked Jaune.

''Don't test me!'' Mercury snarled.

''Try it punk!'' growled Jaune.

Mercury grinned and was about to fire the gun, but at the last second Jaune flicked a card right in the path of the guns hammer, jamming the gun all together.

''What the hell!'' cried Mercury as Jaune quickly turned and decked him (with his fist) right in the face, before punching him in the stomach and overarm throwing him into the ground.

''I told you, it was a stupid idea to go at me with a gun'' stated Jaune.

Mercury quickly picked himself back up and lunched at Jaune kicking at him, which Jaune easily dodge, he then grabbed Mercury's leg and swung him around before throwing him into a wall that collapsed, but then out of the hole, Mercury rode out with a Motorcycle, he drove at Jaune who dodged, but then Mercury snatched up Rose, punching her in the stomach he began to drive off.

''If you want your sister back you'll have to come for me'' smirked Mercury.

''Come back hear!'' cried Jaune.

''Hmm, nope'' grinned Mercury before driving off laughing all the while.

''Rose!'' cried Jaune jumping into his car and driving as fast as he could, ignoring the red lights as he chased after Mercury 'don't worry Rose, I'm coming! And I will punish Mercury not only for taking you, but also for framing Yang!'

Jaune followed Mercury the best he could until he was stopped by a large traffic rush, blocking him off.

''FUCK!'' cried Jaune punching the horn letting out a large blare, causing some of the people on the streets to cry out at him, calling him names, but suddenly his arm band started to vibrate, Jaune tapped on it and it showed a location, the docks and a message, 'meet me here tonight 8:00pm'

Jaune growled before he began to drive off, it was getting pretty late now anyways, soon as he reached the docks he began to run around crying out for Rose until he came to the end of the docks and saw Mercury.

''You, you punk! Where's my sister!'' demanded Jaune.

''That was some reckless driving you did while chasing me, maybe the cops should take away your license'' said Mercury smugly.

''And maybe I should take away your legs!'' snarled Jaune.

''Oh, oh, oh, no you don't want to do that, after all, Rose's life hangs in the balance'' stated Mercury.

Jaune looked to where Mercury was pointing, to see Rose was being held up by a crane ''big bro help me!'' cried Rose.

''Rose don't worry I'll get you down, once I'm done with this punk!'' snarled Jaune.

''Ha, no you won't'' grinned Mercury.

''What do you want!'' Jaune spat.

''Simple, I want a match'' said Mercury holding up a deck.

''Your a duelist?'' asked Jaune.

''Yeah I am, now how about it, we duel you win you can take your sister and you can take me in, I win and I keep your sister and you call off your lawyer'' said Mercury.

''Your on!'' snarled Jaune.

''Good'' said Mercury taking out a duel disk ''now…''

''LET'S DUEL!''

 **Jaune: 4000**

 **Mercury: 4000**

''My turn'' said Mercury drawing his card ''I'll start with a spell, Boss Rush!''

'He plays a B.E.S. deck, good, I thought he'd play something more challenging' thought Jaune.

''Next I'll activate the field spell B.E.F. Zelos!'' Stated Mercury as the field around them started to change around them to look like something out of a video game.

''Cool'' said Rose.

''This allows me to add another Boss Rush to my hand which I will then activate'' said Mercury.

''Ok, that might be lethal if I'm not careful'' Jaune mused, he knew how these card effects worked.

''Afterwards, I'll summon B.E.S Assault Core!'' said Mercury.

 **B.E.S Assault Core**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: machine**

 **Attack: 1300**

 **Defence: 2000**

''And my Zelos makes it stronger by 500 points!'' stated Mercury.

 **B.E.S Assault Core: 1300 + 500 = 1800**

''With that I'll end my turn'' stated Mercury.

'Not much, though my hand isn't any better, but lets do this' thought Jaune ''I draw, I'll start with Assault Wyvern in attack mode, next… I'll throw two cards face down and end my turn''

''That's it, my turn, I draw, I think I'll start with my battle phase, B.E.S Assault Core will attack your Assault Wyvern'' stated Mercury.

''No you don't because I'm activating one of my face down cards, Shrink!'' stated Jaune ''so now your Assault Core's attack points will be cut in half''

 **B.E.S Assault Core: 1800 - 900 = 900**

Assault Core fired its lasers, but they had no effect on Assault Wyvern which then proceeded to blast it with its own blast destroying it.

''Now my two Boss Rushes activate, allowing me to special summon two B.E.S monsters, so I'll special summon my B.E.S. Tetran and B.E.S. Covered Core'' said Mercury.

 **B.E.S. Tetran**

 **Attribute: wind**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: machine**

 **Attack: 1800**

 **Defence: 2300**

 **B.E.S. Covered Core**

 **Attribute: earth**

 **Level: 7**

 **Type: machine**

 **Attack: 2500**

 **Defence: 800**

''Your not the only one with an effect, my Assault Wyverns effect now activates, I can sacrifice him and summon a new monster, but it needs to be dragon type'' stated Jaune.

''Wait that means-'' Mercury stopped as he realised what it meant.

''Come forth, my mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon!'' ordered Jaune, as Blue-Eyes burst forth behind Jaune.

Rose just steered starry eyed, her brother had told her and her siblings all of the stories of the Dragon with Blue-Eyes, but only she believed it all of her siblings had said it was just Jaune wanting attention, she had even drawn Jaune a picture of the Dragon, but now to see the dragon, under her brothers command, this was a real treat.

''My turn'' said Jaune ''I draw, I'll start playing Double Summon and I'll start by summoning my Blue-Eyes Knight in attack mode, since Blue-Eyes White Dragon is on my side of the field he gains an additional 500 attack and defence points, in addition to Blue-Eyes Knight, I'll summon my Blue-Eyes White Ox''

 **Blue-Eyes Knight**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: warrior**

 **Attack: 1700+500=2200**

 **Defence: 1600+500=2100**

 **Blue-eyes White Ox**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Beast-Warrior**

 **Attack: 1800**

 **Defence: 1100**

''So what, they don't have enough to destroy my ships'' grinned Mercury.

''They don't need to, your ships blow up after a certain amount of attacks'' stated Jaune 'if I can play this right it might work out, usually I'd use this card to destroy one of his Boss Rushes, but in this situation I need to destroy the field spell' ''I'll now activate my Mystic Space Typhoon, so your field is destroyed''

A strong wind rushed through the field removing the video game field from the… field? Mercury growled as his field spell disappeared and his monsters attack points returned to normal.

''Now, my Blue-Eyes White Dragon will attack your Tetran'' stated Jaune.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon fired it's attack which hit the spaceship causing it to descend a little.

''Ha, my ship survived!'' cried Mercury.

''But your life points don't'' said Jaune.

''Yeah, go Big Bro!'' cheered Rose.

 **Mercury: 4000 - 1200 = 2800**

''Now Blue-Eyes Knight will attack your Tetran'' said Jaune.

 **Mercury: 2800 - 400 = 2400**

''Next Blue-Eyes White Ox will attack!'' stated Jaune.

''Ha, my life points are safe from that attack'' said Mercury triumphantly, as Blue-Eyes White Ox jumped into the B.E.S. monsters core, destroying itself.

''Blue-Eyes White Ox's ability now activates, when it is destroyed I can special summon a level 8 or lower dragon type monster from my hand, so I'll special summon my Blue-Eyes Dimension Dragon!'' stated Jaune as a new dragon that looked like a serpent that looked a bit like Blue-Eyes flew out of a portal.

 **Blue-Eyes Dimension Dragon**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 5**

 **Type: dragon**

 **Attack: 2100**

 **Defence: 1400**

''Now Blue-Eyes Dimension Dragon will attack your Tetran!'' stated Jaune ''oh and before you think of activating Boss Rush, that won't work because when Blue-Eyes Dimension Dragon destroy's a monster by battle it's removed from the game''

Blue-Eyes Dimension Dragon fired a white blast which opened up a worm hole behind B.E.S Tetan which sucked it inside removing it from the game.

 **Mercury: 2400 - 300 = 2100**

''I'll throw two face downs and end my turn'' said Jaune.

''Yeah, kick his ass big bro''

''Rose! We will be talking about your language later!'' stated Jaune angrily.

''Sorry'' whimpered Rose.

''My turn, I draw'' said Mercury ''I'll start with my Covered Core attacking your Blue-Eyes Knight''

''Not if I activate my trap Attack Guidance Armour'' said Jaune as the armour on the card appeared on Blue-Eyes White Dragon ''sweet threads Blue-Eyes, a shame they draw attacks to you, but knowing you, your pretty tough''

Blue-Eyes took the attack and then countered.

 **Mercury: 2100 - 500 = 1600**

''Fine then, I'll throw three cards face down and end my turn!'' growled Mercury, Jaune then silently drew his next card.

'I wish I had Peten and Crush Card, they'd take this chumps deck out instantly' thought Jaune.

''Since your turn just started, I'll activate my trap Cyber Summon Blaster'' said Mercury as a large cannon appeared behind him ''with this if a machine type is special summoned you take 300 points of damage''

'Never mind, Peten and Crush Card would activate a loop that would take me out' thought Jaune ''I'll start by summoning Blue-Eyes Spirit Ryu in attack mode!''

 **Blue-Eyes Spirit Ryu**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: dragon**

 **Attack: 1550**

 **Defence: 1550**

''Now, Blue-Eyes Spirit Ryu will attack your Covered Core!'' said Jaune.

''Big Bro no!'' cried Rose.

''Ha, you've given up haven't you'' said Mercury.

''No I haven't, I send two Blue-Eyes cards, Blue-Eyes Kaiser Seahorse and Blue-Eyes White Chick to the graveyard and in doing so Blue-Eyes Spirit Ryu gains 2000 additional attack points'' said Jaune.

 **Blue-Eyes Spirit Ryu: 1550 + 2000 = 3550**

''I activate Half Unbreak, meaning I only take half the damage'' said Mercury.

 **Mercury: 1600 - 525 = 1070**

''Now my Spaceship is destroyed, but its fine because now I can special summon two more B.E.S. monsters, like Big Core and Crystal Core, and since I special summoned two more monsters my blaster fires twice on you'' stated Mercury.

 **B.E.S. Crystal Core**

 **Attribute: water**

 **Level: 5**

 **Type: machine**

 **Attack: 2100**

 **Defence: 1000**

 **B.E.S. Big Core**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: macine**

 **Attack: 2300**

 **Defence: 1100**

''No it doesn't, I played this move perfectly, since you activated Boss Rush this turn my Knights ability activates, your only allowed to use your Boss Rushes ability now'' said Jaune.

''But wait, I was able to use Half Unbreaks effect?'' asked Mercury.

''Because it was face down, unfortunately my Knight only effects face up cards not face down, but its still useful'' said Jaune.

''Alright, way to go big bro!'' cheered Rose.

''Oh and by the way, you summoning those cruisers its fine, because I saw it coming'' said Jaune

''You did?'' asked Mercury.

''Yeah, didn't Obsidian teach you this trick, I threw down Triggered Summon allowing me to special summon Blue-Eyes Cave Dragon!'' stated Jaune.

''Next I activate Super Rejuvenation allowing me to draw two cards!'' stated Jaune ''afterwards it's Blue-Eyes White Dragons turn to attack, blast Crystal Core with Burst Stream of Destruction!''

 **Mercury: 1070 - 450 = 620**

''Now Blue-Eyes Knight it's your turn'' said Jaune.

 **Mercury: 620 - 50 = 570**

''Now Blue-Eyes Dimension Dragon finish Crystal Core off!'' ordered Jaune.

Blue-Eyes Dimension Dragon fired a white beam and B.E.S. Crystal Core fired a blue laster destroying Blue-Eyes Dimension Dragon and removing Crystal Core.

''Next Blue-Eyes Cave Dragon will attack your B.E.S. Big Core!'' stated Jaune

 **Mercury: 570 - 100 = 470**

'That's all I need to do, just gradually chip away at his life point until he loses' thought Jaune ''I throw one card face down and I end my turn''

''Your mistake'' said Mercury drawing his card ''I now activate my face down trap card, Boss Crash!''

''Ok, never heard of that one before'' said Jaune.

''All I need to do is destroy Big Core and then for the as long as they remain on the field your monsters lose attack pints equal to Big Cores, any that fall to zero are destroyed and you take 500 points of damage for each'' stated Mercury.

Big Core exploded and so did, Blue-Eyes Spirit Ryu and Blue-Eyes Knight, the only monsters to survive were Blue-Eyes Cave Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon though they were severely weakened.

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon: 3000 - 2300 = 700**

 **Blue-Eyes Cave Dragon: 2500 - 2300 = 200**

 **Jaune: 4000 - 1000 = 3000**

Suddenly the crane lowered Rose ''what the!'' cried Jaune.

''Oh, simple, the more life points you lose the lower to the water your sister gets, their are hungry sharks in the water see and I think they could do with a snack'' smirked Mercury.

''Mercury, you bastard, pray that when I'm done kicking your ass I don't throw you in that water'' said Jaune.

''Kick my ass will you?'' asked Mercury mockingly.

''Yeah, don't know if you've noticed but currently your the loser of the duel'' said Jane.

''Big Bro I'm scared'' squeaked Rose.

''Don't worry Rose, I'll get you out of their soon enough'' said Jaune.

''No you won't, because now my Boss Rushes activate and I can summon my B.E.S. Big Core MK-2 and MK-3'' stated Mercury ''not to mention my Cannon can now fire on you''

 **B.E.S. Big Core MK-2**

 **Attribute: fire**

 **Level: 6**

 **Type: machine**

 **Attack: 2400**

 **Defence: 1100**

 **B.E.S. Big Core MK-3**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 8**

 **Type: machine**

 **Attack: 2700**

 **Defence: 1900**

 **Jaune: 3000 - 600 = 2400**

''Now MK-3 blast into his Cave Dragon!'' ordered Mercury.

''I activate Negate Attack!'' cried Jaune.

''Fine MK-3's effect, I remove a counter and destroy Blue-Eyes Cave Dragon!'' cried Mercury as Blue-Eyes Cave Dragon blew up ''I end my turn''

'I need to draw that card, I need to! And for Rose and and for Yang… I will draw that card!' thought Jaune as he drew the card, he then grinned ''I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn''

''Oh, that's it, well that's disappointing'' said Mercury ''Big Core MK-3, fire on his Blue-Eyes, I win!''

''Don't count your chickens yet, I activate Steelmorph!'' exclaimed Jaune.

''Steelmorph?'' Mercury said confused.

''This will turn my Blue-Eyes White Dragon into Blue-Eyes White Steel Dragon!'' announced June.

A flash ran over Blue-Eyes's body before revealing Blue-Eyes had become fully steel, a sleek shiny steel that made it look like a proper dragon and not just a robot dragon(not a robot dragon unlike another dragon that needed a trap to be summoned) it didn't look like just Blue-Eyes with a new set of scales though, it's wings had become more blade like and had metal feathers.

 **Blue-Eyes Steel Dragon**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 9**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Attack: 3500**

 **Defence: 3000**

''Now, let me explain it to you, unlike its inferior counterpart'' said Jaune, Blue-Eyes White Steel Dragon snarling at mentioned counterpart ''this dragon is a steelmorph monster, it has the same effect as Steelmorph, in other words when my dragon fights one of your spaceships its attack points go up by half of their attack points, take it away Blue-Eyes, Flashing Burst Stream of Destruction''

The new Blue-Eyes fired the blast which completely destroyed Big Core and wiped out the remainder of Mercury's life points.

 **Mercury: 470 - 2150 = 0**

''Looks like I was right, you are an obvious loser'' said Jaune.

Mercury jumped kicked at Jaune, but Jaune sidestepped and slammed the hilt of his sword into his head, knocking him to the ground causing him to do the splits, he gave a sequel in pain, Rose giggled at seeing and hearing this, but Mercury quickly got up and kicked at Jaune again, but Jaune dodged and slashed his sword down cutting Mercury's leg off, but instead of blood oil came out of his wound.

Mercury now only sitting gave a nervous chuckle ''so… want to get a movie?''

''No'' said Jaune, before kicking Mercury in the face with his sole knocking Mercury out, he then turned his attention back to Rose ''don't worry Rose I'm coming!''

Jaune soon enough brought Rose down and quickly got her untied, before Jaune could ask if she was ok, Rose quickly ran over to the unconscious Mercury and kicked him in the face.

''Rose!'' shouted Jaune storming up to her looking furious.

''Yes, big bro'' said Rose cowering in fear, but then Jaune smiled and began to look warm.

''Good work he deserved that, now go in the car I'll rap up hear'' said Jaune taking a pair of cuffs out of his pocket.

''Ok, big bro!'' said Rose happily running to the car and getting in as her brother got on the phone.

''Honeydew, it's me, I'm in Vale, I've got Mercury, he's hear and he fought me perfectly standing hear I'm sending you photos check this'' said Jaune sending the photos.

''Well sir, thats a rap and a case covered, you just need to hand Mr. Black over now'' said Hank.

''Nah, can't do that, tell Vale Police I've left them a gift, I'm leaving can't risk being brought in for questions I'm sorry, don't mention my name, just make it an anonymous tip'' said Jaune.

''V-very well sir, you sure?'' asked Hank.

''Positive'' said Jaune as he began to leave.

-LINE BREAK-

'-In more recent news, later last night Mercury Black, a competitor of the Vytal Festival from the Team CEMM **(I'm sorry it was the best I could come up with)** was caught by Mr. Kaiba, of the Kaiba corporation, Mr. Kaiba managed to subdue Mercury Black and revealed that he had mechanical legs, a more thorough search into the files of Team CEMM revealed Mercury Blacks teammate Emerald Sustrai has a type of illusionary semblance, this has proven the innocent of one Yang Xaoi Long-'

''Too right, I'm a free woman!'' cheered Yang throwing her arms up in the air, she was eating dinner with Team RWBY, Team PRN, Team CFVY and Team SSSN.

''Yes congratulations Yang, I'm sorry I doubted you'' said Blake.

''Hey it's fine Blake, alright, I understand ok'' said Yang comfortingly.

''Just be glad that Mr. Kaiba was able to catch that goon, I really hope his associates are found quickly'' said Weiss spiteful that they had done that to her team mate and friend.

''So do I'' said Yang growling at the thought of them ''I really need to thank this Kaiba guy, think I can ask Hank to get me to meet him''

''Doubt it, Mr. Kaiba doesn't like to let himself be seen'' stated Blake.

''Yeah, heck people don't even know his first name'' said Coco.

''Why not?'' asked Ruby.

''He makes sure nobody knows him, I don't know why but he does and he's done it very effectively too, over the year his company took it's spot at the top and this year nobody knows what Kaiba looks like except his employees, they've given the media a description of him, a muscular adolescent man with blond hair and blue eyes'' stated Weiss.

''Oh, he hot?'' asked Coco.

''His female workers seem to think so'' shrugged Weiss.

''Well, hello Mr. Kaiba'' smirked Coco.

''Coco'' said Velvet in a scolding tone.

''I'm kidding'' said Coco.

''Honestly I think this guy is overrated'' said Neptune.

''Yeah, you guys are talking about him like he's the best thing ever'' said Sun.

''Mr. Kaiba is, in my opinion anyways, one of the kindest people on Remnant'' stated Blake.

''Oh, come on, what's he done thats so great?'' asked Sun.

''Mr. Kaiba in the last year has donated billions of Lien to the Faunus and many Faunus focused charities, he has went out of his way to embrace the Faunus, he has used much of his political power to help the Faunus and he has announced that he would like to negotiate with the Mayor of Menagerie'' stated Blake ''not to mention something else''

''And that something else is?'' asked Ruby

''He wrote this, one of my favourite books at the moment, its about an ancient priest who serves his king and kingdom and finds the long lost love of his life only to lose her tragically, its so sad an moving'' said Blake.

''Really, can I borrow it some time?'' asked Ruby.

''Sure'' smiled Blake ''anyways thats just Faunus, he's also dedicated time, money and resources to make huntsmen and huntresses work easier and safer as well as, he's also been working on securing villages easier so they don't need huntsmen and huntresses posted in them, should I stop because their is so much more he's done that I can go into''

''Ok, ok I get it, Kaiba is so amazing'' said Sun ''bet he's hiding some dark secret in his closet''

''Well if he does he's working to fix everything and so far, I think if he has done things he's redeemed himself a little'' said Blake.

The group ate for a bit longer and talked for a bit longer, before they went to bed because it was curfew.

-LINE BREAK-

Later Nora woke up and looked around to see she was in an empty space, ''oh… am I dreaming? Oh why couldn't my dream be about pancakes!?'' asked Nora.

But suddenly a shadow appeared in front of her, she turned around to see a large green serpent with wings, it was surging with electricity, it's reptilian eyes gazed at Nora, Nora took a moment to look at it.

''Wow… a dragon'' sighed Nora dreamily ''oh, oh, oh do you grant wishes, like a genie but with scales, oh for my first wish, I- I want to be queen of the castle- wait no- wait yes- wait- AAAAAHHH! I CAN'T DECIDED IF I'D LIKE TO BE QUEEN OF THE CASTLE OR QUEEN OF SLOTHS!'' Nora shook her head while holding onto it ''Oh I know, can I change my first wish to being, Queen of a castle of sloths, for my next wish I want infinite Pancakes and for my last wish… hmm… I could wish for Ren- oh I know, I want to see my friend Jaune again… we all miss him, can you do that please?''

The dragon just lowered its head though.

''Oh, you want me to pet you, ok, but afterwards you better grant me those wishes'' said Nora putting a hand on the dragons snout, a bright light then shone from them ''awesome wish time!''

With that Nora woke up in her bed ''aww, it was just a dream'' sighed Nora disappointed.

But then Nora felt something in her hand, she looked to see it was a deck, she began to look through the cards, she was the same dragon in her dream, meaning it was more than just a dream!

''Wow that is sooo cool! Ren, Ren, Ren, Ren, Ren, Ren, Ren, Ren, Ren, Ren, Ren, Ren, Ren, Ren, Wake up!'' cried Nora.

''Huh, yeah Nora'' Ren yawned.

Nora then began to explain her dream in rapid pace, afterwards she showed Ren all of the cards she had just gotten, Ren just looking at her baffled all the while.

''Ok, Nora it was just a dream'' said Ren soothingly.

''But Ren, I never had these cards before!'' cried Nora irritated.

''Nora shh, you'll wake Pyrrha, look it was just a dream, you got those cards forgot and then dreamt about them ok, now go back to sleep please'' said Ren laying back down.

''But Ren I didn't have these cards before'' wined Nora.

Too late, Ren was asleep.

''Hmm, maybe Ren's right, maybe it was just a dream, but if it was just a dream then how come I didn't have these cards and then I got these cards, Ha!'' cheered Nora.

 **And thats it, yes everyone in teams RWBY and JNPR will get decks (so far only Nora's deck is planned and I'm all for accepting ideas anyone has), yeah I decided to have Nora go first mostly as I had an idea for her deck, Thunder Dragons that were recently (as of the time of writing this chapter) made into an archetype, however I don't know what the others are going to get as decks.**

 **Also might as well tell you who's going to be in Jaune's Harem: Pyrrha, Weiss, Blake, Ruby and… well I can't decide, so you guys can make a pick: Yang, Winter, Velvet, Neon or Amber those are your choices.**

 **'**

 **OC cards:**

 **'**

 **Boss Crash**

 **Card type: trap**

 **Property: normal**

 **Effect: when this card is activated sacrifice one B.E.S monster and lower all other cards on the fields attack points by the same number as that monsters attack points (those monsters attack points do not return) any the reach 0 are destroyed and the owner of that card takes 500 points of damage.**

 **'**

 **Blue-Eyes White Ox**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: beast-warrior**

 **Attack: 1800**

 **Defence: 1100**

 **Effect: When this monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard you may special summon a level 8 or lower dragon-type monster from your hand in attack mode.**

 **'**

 **Blue-Eyes Knight**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: warrior**

 **Attack: 1700**

 **Defence: 1600**

 **Effect: When a Blue-Eyes monster is on the field this card gains 500 attack and defence points, your opponent can only active one face up card effect per turn while this monster is on the field, when this monster is destroyed by battle you may special summon a level four monster from your hand.**

 **'**

 **Blue-Eyes Dimension Dragon**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 5**

 **Type: dragon**

 **Attack: 2100**

 **Defence: 1400**

 **Effect: when this monster battles and destroys one of your opponents monsters you may banish that monster from the game, if this monster is in the graveyard you may banish it and special summon as many Blue-Eyes monsters as possible.**

 **'**

 **Blue-Eyes Spirit Ryu**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: dragon**

 **Attack: 1550**

 **Defence: 1550**

 **Effect: when this card attacks you may send as many Blue-Eyes monsters as you can to the graveyard and increase this monsters attack by 1000 for each.**

 **'**

 **Steelmorph**

 **Card type: Trap**

 **Property: continuous**

 **Effect: traget 1 face up monster on the field; equip this card to that target, it will gain 500 attack and defence, when this monster battles another monster (during your or your opponents turn) it gains attack points equal to the attack points of the target during damage calculations only.**

 **'**

 **Blue-Eyes Steel Dragon**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 8**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Attack: 3500**

 **Defence: 3000**

 **Effect: cannot be normal summoned or set, must first be special summoned, from your hand or deck by tributing "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" equipped with "Steelmorph". When this card battles another monster (during your or your opponents turn) it gains attack points qual to the attack points of the target during damage calculations only.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cinder punched the wall, Kaiba had ruined her plans! Now she had to rethink it out her plans, Emerald was besides her trying to calm her down, but she was so full of rage she didn't want to talk to Emerald, Emerald however was very worried for Cinder, she admired her above all else and saw her as a big sister or motherly figure, to see her so distract really hurt her and she was really angry at Mercury right now like Cinder was.

''THAT IDIOT! THAT GODDAMN IDIOT!'' screamed Cinder.

''Ha, knew this would happen, you really need to learn how to control your men'' said a calm voice.

Cinder and Emerald turned to see leaning against the wall was a young man there age, dressed in black opened jacket with a raised collar with a white t-shirt underneath, black jeans and black boots with red soles, he had black hair and red eyes, along with a katana that was strapped to his hip, it seemed to new just a regular Katana but the sheath was like Adam's sheath, it also apparently could do something, but Cinder and Emerald didn't know what that was.

''Rook, I see Salem sent you'' said Cinder.

''I sent myself, the wielder of Blue-Eyes is hear and I intend to fight him'' stated Rook smoothly ''but as I came hear I learned a sad truth, you cannot keep your subordinates in line to save your life''

''I can control my… subordinates perfectly fine'' said Cinder.

''Oh can you, well I'm hear now to get us back on schedule'' stated Rook.

''I can do that just fine without you!'' Cinder growled.

''Oh can you, do you want to bet?'' asked Rook taking out his deck which started to have shadows covering it ''I kind of want to duel you for superiority''

''You are making a very dangerous mistake!'' snarled Emerald ''Cinder could duel circles around you, blindfolded!''

''Oh that's a mistake, I'll finish her off without losing even one Life Point!'' stated Rook strongly ''so what will it be Cinder?''

''Well… your arrogance needs to be towed… very well I will duel you'' stated Cinder.

''And she'll kick your ass!'' cried Emerald.

''Oh really?'' asked Rook.

-LINE BREAK-

Soon enough the two of them were at a place they could Aura Duel, without anyone disrupting them, Emerald stood to the side to watch as they duelled.

''Cinder show him how its done!'' Emerald cheered.

''Oh, you have a little cheerleader, then again you'll need one to feel better after I crush you!'' grinned Rook.

''When we're done your going to take all your words back'' spat Cinder.

''Enough talk'' said Rook.

''Let's Duel!''

 **Cinder:**

 **Life points: 4000**

 **Aura: 100%**

 **Rook:**

 **Life points: 4000**

 **Aura: 100%**

''I'll start'' said Cinder.

''Good cause you'll need a head start'' said Rook, but as soon as he said that Cinder charged at him, but he just pulled the trigger on his sheath firing his Katana, hitting her in the face knocking her back, before Rook simply began to attack cutting into Cinder with ease and easily knocking her aura down to 97% Cinder quickly backed off to make her move.

''I play Grimm World and then I'll throw three cards face down, before activating Emergency Previsions, I sacrifice my three facedown to gain 3000 life points!'' stated Cinder ''not to mention my three face downs were 3 Grimm Sanctuaries this allows me to summon 3 Grimm tokens!''

 **Cinder:**

 **Life points: 4000 + 3000 = 7000**

 **Aura: 97%**

 **Grimm token**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: zombie**

 **Attack: 1000**

 **Defence: 0**

''Then I'll sacrifice my three Grimm tokens to summon one of my strongest monsters, Nuckelavee, in attack mode!'' cried Cinder.

 **Nucklavee**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 10**

 **Type: zombie**

 **Attack: 3000**

 **Defence: 0**

''Impressive, I guess I will have to make up with my move, I draw'' said Rook and as he drew his card he also drew his Katana, before charging forwards, Cinder tried her best to dodge every attack, but he landed five strikes knocking off 1% for each strike.

'At this rate, I won't be able to Aura Summon!' thought Cinder furiously.

''Next I'll activate Red-Eyes Fusion, allowing me to sacrifice my three Red-Eyes Black Dragons to fusion summon, Neo Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon'' stated Rook, summoning what looked like a Red-Eyes looking version of Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, it had the exact same body and everything, it just looked like Red-Eyes instead of Blue-Eyes.

 **Neo Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 12**

 **Type: dragon**

 **Attack: 3700**

 **Defence: 3000**

''Impressive, but am I really suppose to be afraid?'' asked Cinder.

''Yes you are, now since my Red-Eyes Fusion makes my Neo Ultimate Dragon into a Red-Eyes Black Dragon, I can active this card, Inferno Fire Blast!'' cried Rook ''let me simplify it for you since my Dragons name is Red-Eyes Black Dragon, you take damage equal to his attack points''

The three headed dragon fired three blasts of fire all hitting Cinder and blasting her back ''Cinder!'' cried Emerald.

''I'm fine'' Cinder grunted getting up.

 **Cinder:**

 **Life points: 7000 - 3700 = 3300**

 **Aura Level: 82%**

''Next I'll throw two cards face down and end my turn'' stated Rook.

''My turn'' said Cinder ''I draw, I'll start with my spell card, Card Destruction!''

''Ok then'' smirked Rook sending his hand to the graveyard, they then drew there cards.

''Now Grimm Worlds effect activates and your dragon loses its abilities!'' stated Cinder.

''Not Really, I now activate my trap card, Red-Eyes Ultimate Defence, this means I just need to send three Red-Eyes fusion monsters to the graveyard and then no effect can touch my dragon'' said Rook, he then sent three Meteor B. Dragons to the graveyard ''now I just need to send one Red-Eyes Fusion monster to the graveyard to keep this effect active''

Cinder growled, she only had one card left ''I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards'' said Cinder drawing two cards ''next I'll activate Card of Sanctity allowing me to draw five more and you to draw three more''

''Ok then, what else do you have?'' asked Rook.

''Yes, I have this, I activate Heavy Storm!'' stated Cinder, all the spells and traps were destroyed.

''Ok that was good, but you just played into my plan, I now have to send 5 Red-Eyes Fusion monsters to the graveyard'' stated Rook, sending three of his original Ultimate Dragons and two Archfiend Black Skull Dragons.

''Now'' said Cinder summoning and drawing her bow ''My Necklavee will attack!''

''Cinder No!'' cried Emerald.

''Don't worry Emerald, my Nucklavee's effect now activates, it can't be destroyed by battle and your dragon is going to lose 1000 attack points!'' Cinder cried.

The Nucklevee then wrapped its arms around Neo Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon as it charged forwards!

''Alright Cinder!'' cheered Emerald.

''Now taste my power!'' cried Cinder firing her arrows, but in a flash Rook had drawn his sword and cut them to pieces.

''Don't worry Red-Eyes, I still have a trump card she sent to the graveyard!'' stated Rook ''Red-Eyes Combat!''

''What!'' cried Cinder.

''When this card is in the graveyard I can remove it and your Nucklavee loses all of its effects'' stated Rook.

Neo Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon met it head on, and pushed it back, before its other two heads bit down into it, before ripping the Nucklavee apart destroying it.

 **Cinder: 3300 - 700 = 2600**

''Don't worry you can still win!'' Emerald cried.

''I Aura Summon my Queen Lancer in defence mode!'' Cinder stated ''this allows me to summon three more Lancers all in defence mode!''

''Am I to assume you end your turn?'' asked Rook.

You are'' said Cinder hanging her had, knowing she was going to lose.

''Alright then, I draw'' said Rook ''now I Aura summon Red-Eyes Shadow Dragon!''

 **Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 9**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Attack: 2400**

 **Defence: 2000**

''Oh no'' said Emerald faintly as she saw it, she knew this was the rival of the Legendary Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, it rivalled it in power and that made her scared for Cinder.

''Now my Darkness Dragon gains 300 attack points for each dragon in the graveyard, lets see my three Red-Eyes Black Dragons, the three Dragons I sent to the graveyard for my trap and then the five for you destroying said trap, not to mention two dragons you forced me to discard, all adds up to 3900 attack points added'' grinned Rook.

 **Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: 2400 + 3900 = 6300**

''Next I'll activate Red-Eyes Trade, allowing me to send my Red-Eyes Retro Dragon to the graveyard, now I can recover a Dragon type'' stated Rook, showing the original Red-Eyes ''now by revealing this card to you I can special summon Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon!''

A new sleeker sharper Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared.

 **Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 7**

 **Type: dragon**

 **Attack: 2400**

 **Defence: 2000**

''Now Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon will attack your Lancer!'' ordered Rook ''next my Neo Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon will attack your Queen Lancer other Lancers!''

''I lose'' said Cinder simply.

''I know you do'' grinned Rook ''finish her Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!''

 **Cinder: 2600 - 6900 = 0**

''Now I'm in charge!'' grinned Rook ''hears what we're gonna do!''

-LINE BREAK-

The two girls stormed away after listening to Rooks plan.

''Can you believe that guy!?'' asked Emerald indignantly.

''I know… a man after my own heart'' Cinder sighed, putting her hands to her cheeks.

''Yeah… wait what!?''

-LINE BREAK-

Rook stepped into a room with five other people ''everything set up and soon you'll have the Kaiba Corporation, but if you fail me, you can forget our deal! understood'' said Rook.

''Don't worry we won't fail we never do'' said one of them.

Rook growled ''I hope for your sake thats true, Big 5''

 **Before I show the OC cards I feel like I should say something, I've felt this way since seeing Rata's (RANK10YGO's) Archetype Achieve video on Red-Eyes, I have to agree with him, Red-Eyes is a baffling card, its a level 7 that is rivalled by the level 6 Luster Dragon, compared to Blue-Eyes it looks fairly generic, it's suppose to be Blue-Eye's rival and yet card to card it had nothing on Blue-Eyes and despite the fact it's Joey's Ace monster its a bit off putting that it wasn't Joey's card originally and he had to get it from a comic relief side villain… who used Dinosaur's not Dragons, why? I don't know, say what you will about Kaiba taking Solomon Muto's Blue-Eyes at least he had a Blue-Eyes to begin with.**

 **But seriously I wanted to see a Priest Joey in the final arc of the show with some woman or something like that who was the Red-Eyes version of Kisara.**

 **I've decided to put out most of the Red-Eyes monsters I plan to use (I decided to go along with the theme and reference both Joey and Atticues decks)**

 **'**

 **Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 12**

 **Type: dragon/fusion**

 **Fusion Materials: Red-Eyes B. Dragon + Red-Eyes B. Dragon + Red-Eyes B. Dragon**

 **Attack: 3700**

 **Defence: 3000**

 **'**

 **Neo Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 12**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Fusion Materials: Red-Eyes B. Dragon + Red-Eyes B. Dragon + Red-Eyes B. Dragon**

 **Attack: 3700**

 **Defence: 3000**

 **Effect: at the end of the damage step if this card attacked you may send one "Red-Eyes" Fusion monster to the graveyard and attack again, you may only use this effect twice per turn.**

 **'**

 **Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 7**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Attack: 2400**

 **Defence: 2100**

 **Effect: cannot be normal summoned/set, must first be special summoned (from your hand) by revealing one Red-Eyes B. Dragon in your hand, you can only special summon "Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon" once per turn this way, this cards name becomes "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" while its on the field or in the graveyard, once per turn this card can inflict it's total number of attack points to your opponents life points as damage, but this card cannot attack the turn this card activates this effect.**

 **'**

 **Red-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 7**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Fusion Material: Red-Eyes B. Dragon + Red-Eyes B. Dragon**

 **Attack: 2400**

 **Defence: 2000**

 **Effect: my be fusion summoned or special summoned by sending fusion material monsters to the graveyard (in which case you do not use "polymerisation") cannot be destroyed by battle, this card can attack twice in one turn, any monsters this card battles are removed from the game.**

 **'**

 **Red-Eyes Alligator sword**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: beast**

 **Attack: 1600**

 **Defence: 1300**

 **Effect: when this monster is summoned you may add one trap card to your hand.**

 **'**

 **Red-Eyes Black Panther**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Beast-Warrior**

 **Attack: 2100**

 **Defence: 1100**

 **Effect: when you declare an attack with this monster you must send the top card of your deck to the graveyard, when this card destroys another monster in battle you may remove a Red-Eyes monster from the game and inflict half that monster attack points as damage.**

 **'**

 **Time Wizard of the Red**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 2**

 **Type: spellcaster**

 **Attack: 500**

 **Defence: 500**

 **Effect: once per turn you can choose to toss a coin and call it, if you call it right destroy every monster your opponent controls, if its wrong destroy all of your monsters, the player who's monsters are destroys takes the highest attack point monster, attack points as damage, when this monster is on the field with Red-Eyes Baby Dragon you can remove both cards from the game and fusion summon a monster that lists both of them.**

 **'**

 **Red-Eyes Thousand Dragon**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 7**

 **Type: dragon/fusion**

 **Attack: 2400**

 **Defence: 2000**

 **Effect: whenever this monster does battle with another monster that card is removed from the game, when this monster is destroyed remove it from the game.**

 **'**

 **Red-Eyes Battle Warrior**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: warrior**

 **Attack: 800**

 **Defence: 2000**

 **Effect: when this card battles another monster attack and defence points swapped, but during the damage step only.**

 **'**

 **Red-Eyes Winguard**

 **Attribute: dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: warrior**

 **Attack: 1300**

 **Defence: 2000**

 **Effect: once per turn you can target a monster that attacked this turn and switch it to defence mode.**

 **'**

 **Red-Eyes Black Flame Swordsman**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Level: 5**

 **Type: warrior**

 **Attack: 1800**

 **Defence: 1600**

 **Effect: once per turn you may target one "Red-Eyes" monster on the field, decrease this monsters attack points by 600 and increase that monsters attack points by 600, when this monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard you may remove it from play and special summon a Dark-Type, level 4 or lower monster in attack mode.**

 **'**

 **Red-Eyes Troop Dragon**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Attack: 1200**

 **Defence: 800**

 **Effect: when this monster is summoned or special summoned you may special summon a level 4 monster, when this card is destroyed you may special summon a level 4 monster from your deck, when this monster is face up on the field no other monster can be targeted.**

 **'**

 **Goblin RED force**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: warrior**

 **Attack: 2000**

 **Defence: 0**

 **Effect: this card counts as a "Red-Eyes" monster, when this monster destroys another monster in battle, you may switch this monster to defence mode and special summon a Dragon or Warrior-type monster with lower attack than this monster, when this monster is destroyed by battle instead of going to the graveyard it is removed from play.**

 **'**

 **Gilford of the Inferno**

 **Attribute: fire**

 **Level: 8**

 **Type: warrior**

 **Attack: 2800**

 **Defence: 1000**

 **Effect: you can tribute 3 monsters to summon this card (it cannot be set if you do this) if summoned this way, your opponents strongest monster is destroyed and your opponent takes damage equal to half its attack points, once per turn you can send the required number of tributes from your hand to the graveyard in order to tribute summon a Red-Eyes monster.**

 **'**

 **Red-Eyes Mirage Dragon**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Attack: 1700**

 **Defence: 700**

 **Effect: while on the field this card may substitute for any "Red-Eyes" monster, if this card is used as a tribute to summon a "Red-Eyes" tribute monster, this card counts for every tribute needed, if this card is used as ritual material for a "Red-Eyes" Ritual monster it counts for all the monsters needed, if this monster is used to fusion summon a "Red-Eyes" Fusion monster may substitute as one of the fusion materials, once per turn you may discard a card from your hand and double this monsters level.**

 **'**

 **Red-Eyes Dice**

 **Card type: spell**

 **Property: normal**

 **Effect: first sacrifice a monster and then you may roll a 6 sided die and then you may special summon a Red-Eyes monster from your hand or graveyard with a level equal to or lower than the combined level of the card and the amount rolled by the die.**

 **'**

 **Red-Eyes Ultimate Defence**

 **Card type: Trap**

 **Property: Continous**

 **Effect: when a card effect targets Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon or Neo Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, you may send three Red-Eyes Fusion monsters from your extra deck to the graveyard and negate the effect, to keep this cards effect active you must continue to send 1 Red-Eyes Fusion monster to the Graveyard, when this card is sent to the graveyard, send 5 Red-Eyes fusion monsters to the graveyard.**

 **'**

 **Red-Eyes Combat**

 **Card type: Trap**

 **Property: Normal**

 **Effect: when you activate this card your opponent can only attack the Red-Eyes monster you choose this turn, when this card is in your graveyard and your opponent declares an attack you can remove it from play and all effect monsters on your opponents side of the field lose their effects.**

 **'**

 **Red-Eyes Trade**

 **Card type: Spell**

 **Property: normal**

 **Effect: send a Red-Eyes monster to the graveyard and then add a Red-Eyes monster of the same type to your hand.**

 **'**

 **Cinder's Oc card:**

 **'**

 **Grimm Sanctuary**

 **Card type: trap**

 **Property: normal**

 **Effect: when this face down card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, special summon 1 Grimm Token (Zombie-Type/Dark/Level 4/Attack: 1000/Defence: 0) on your side of the field.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Warning: some cards in this chapter will be given there anime effects.**

Chapter 8

''Whoa really Big Bro?'' asked Rose, the two were currently sitting in Jaune's car.

''Yes, I am the CEO of Kaiba Corp and owner of the multibillion corporate empire, I am an Elite Huntsman, I have both a license and pilot license and I am possibly the Youngest Huntsman ever, not to mention I have this really cool Semblance that connects me to this Dragon and I have a deck that can be used to battle'' stated Jaune, he had explained as much as he could, he didn't want to explain everything, if he could he wanted to explain it to her, all his sisters, his parents and his friends ''theres still a lot to tell you, but I'd rather wait for my friends and the rest of my family before telling everything''

''So why are you hear big bro?'' asked Rose ''top secret huntsman stuff?''

''Something like that, I think someone is trying to invade Vale so I'm going to stop it before it starts'' stated Jaune ''I think ironwoods system might have been hacked, I'm going to check his main computer, if they do succeed I am going to send in my forces and there is one risky thing I'm thinking of doing, but I'm really just hoping I don't have to do it''

''Cool, can I help?'' asked Rose.

''You will help, there will be people I'll be looking out for, I'll give you pictures to know who to look out for'' said Jaune.

''Cool, all our family is in town, Mum, Dad, Rouge, Bleu, Violet, Blanc, Noir, Vert, oh and Vert's boyfriend'' smiled Rose.

''Ok that's- wait… what. What. WHat. WHAt. WHAT!''

-LINE BREAK-

Later once Jaune had cooled down the two had went out for dinner and were now having a walk through Vales streets, when all of a sudden they turned to a street with only one person standing in the middle of the road.

The person was clearly female, she was dressed in a shroud and a cloth covering her face, but her neck was in view and a gold necklace that had a golden eye symbol in the middle of it.

''Hello, Mr. Kaiba I've been waiting for you'' she said ''I am Maya''

''I don't care'' said Jaune.

''I'm hear for one purpose and one purpose only, to defeat you'' stated Maya, holding up a duel disk and activating it.

''Get in line sister I've heard that every day of the week'' said Jaune ''but fine you want to duel, I'll duel you''

''Get her big bro!'' cheered Rose.

''Lets see how you do, what is your destiny?'' asked the woman tracing her necklace ''it doesn't matter though, I have seen your loss''

''Let me guess, it's because of that thing around your neck'' said Jaune, with a little interest ''the way your stroking it gives me that idea anyways''

''My Eternity Necklace can predict the future, I can see all that destiny lays out'' stated Maya.

''Hey that's cheating!'' cried Rose.

''Don't worry, it's fine Rose, I can still beat her because their is no destiny there is only fate and there's a big difference between destiny and fate'' stated Jaune.

''No there isn't'' said Rose.

''Yes there is and I will explain it when I win'' stated Jaune.

''Very well, my turn I draw'' said Maya, she didn't even look at the card before placing it on her duel disk ''I'll start by summoning Zolga in attack mode''

 **Zolga**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: Fairy**

 **Attack: 1700**

 **Defence: 1200**

''Next I will active Dragged Down into the Grave'' stated Maya ''this spell forces us to both reveal our hands, we then choose a card and discard the card selected, we then draw a card''

''Fine take a look'' said Jane flashing his hand, which currently contained: Crush Card Virus, Peten the Dark Clown, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Pot of Avarice and Counter Gate.

''Discard your Blue-Eyes White Dragon'' ordered Maya, Jaune growled as he sent the dragon to the graveyard ''now, hears my hand'' Maya's hand contained: Monster Reborn, Sword of Dogra, Swords of Revealing light and Waboku ''You want me to discard my Waboku, don't you''

''Yeah that is the card discard it if you'd please'' ordered Jaune, Maya did so then they both drew a card.

''You think I'm trying to psych you out don't you, you don't believe my Eternity Necklace has any powers do you?'' stated Maya.

''No I fully believe you when you say that necklace can tell you the future, but to be frank I don't care'' said Jaune ''I told you, there is no destiny, there is only fate, my turn I draw'' he had drawn a couple of pretty good cards, Kaiser Vorse Raider and Double Summon ''first I'll special summon my Kaiser Vorse Raider with its effect, afterwards I will summon my Peten the Dark Clown in attack mode''

''Hmm, let me guess your going to attack with your Kaiser Vorse Raider first and then your Clown'' said Maya.

''That's not a very future sight needed prediction, heck even I can predict that'' stated Rose.

''Well, if you did have future sight I'd get it looked at because you could have avoided this, go on Kaiser Vorse Raider!'' ordered Jaune as the beast warrior leapt forth a cleaved the cloaked monster in two ''now Peten, your turn! Spacial Stab Attack!''

Maya groaned in pain as Peten Stabbed her from behind.

 **Maya: 4000 - 200 - 500 = 3300**

''I throw a card face down and end my turn'' stated Jaune.

''My turn, I draw, I'll start by throwing a card face down and then I'll set a monster in defence mode'' stated Maya ''I end my turn with a card face down''

''My turn, I draw, I'll summon Assault Wyvern in attack mode, then I'll attack with my Kaiser Vorse Raider'' stated Jaune.

''My face down monster is revealed Cyber Jar!'' stated Maya ''this destroys every monster''

''Oh no!'' cried Rose as she watched all of Jaune's monsters get sucked up.

''Next we draw 5 cards and summon every monster among them'' stated Maya.

The two proceeded to make that move and revealed:

''Blue-Eyes Spear Dragon, Blue-Eyes Knight and Blue-Eyes White Ox, in addition my Peten the Dark Clowns ability activates removing it from the game and summoning another Peten the Dark Clown'' stated Jaune.

''Two face down defence position monsters'' stated Maya.

Jaune didn't really care though, he grinned down at the newest card he had drawn.

'Good, I can win this with Obelisk, lets see how Maya handles a God Card! I won't summon it yet though' thought Jaune.

'He's drawn his god card, good, now I can execute my plan' thought Maya.

''Now Blue-Eyes Spear Dragon attack her face down defence position monster!'' ordered Jaune.

''You've activated the flip effect of my Morphing Jar #2 Jaune, now our monsters are shuffled back into our decks and we have to draw until we get the same amount of monsters we summoned to the field'' stated Maya.

''You still take damage'' said Jaune.

 **Maya: 3300 - 1200 = 2100**

Jaune and Maya flipped a number of cards before Jaune put two face down monsters and Maya put down none.

''I end my turn'' stated Jaune.

''My turn, I draw, I'll start with the spell card, Reasoning, you must declare a level and then I am to draw that many cards until I get a monster I can normal summoned, every other monster is discarded'' stated Maya.

''Fine, I'm a nice guy so I'll pick 12'' stated Jaune.

Maya flipped that many cards until she reached the 12th card, the only monster.

''I set two cards face down and summon my Agido in attack mode and end my turn'' stated Maya.

 **Agido**

 **Attribute: earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: fairy**

 **Attack: 1500**

 **Defence: 1300**

''My turn then I draw'' said Jaune.

''And by doing so you have activated my trap card, Exchange of Spirits'' stated Maya ''this means we need to swap the cards in our decks with the cards in our graveyard''

''That means you only have, lets see, the monsters destroyed by Cyber Jar by you removed Peten meaning 1 and the cards you sent to the graveyard, which is 5 so… 6 cards!?'' cried Rose.

''7, I had to send one to the graveyard, but that doesn't matter, I'll just have to make do with the cards I have!'' stated Jaune.

'That's right, you've drawn Soul Exchange, you'll use it to sacrifice my Agido, then you'll summon Obelisk, then my Sacrificial Blast will activate destroying Obelisk and inflicting 4000 points of damage to Jaune, I win!' grinned Maya.

''Now I activate Soul Exchange and use this to sacrifice your Agido and in doing so I will summon forth the most powerful monster in my deck, rise up, Obelisk the Tormentor!'' boomed Jaune.

The sky darkened and lightning boomed from the sky and soon enough Obelisk decided before the battlefield, landing right behind Jaune, Jaune grinning at his god card and its power, Maya grinning behind her shroud, she had won!

-LINE BREAK-

All over Vale reports fled in at seeing a colossal monstrous thing, nobody was willing to go close to it, reports and speculations were already coming in to what it was, but one man knew what it was, Ozpin, he was standing in his office at Beacon Tower looking at it.

''Ozpin!'' Glynda cried entering his office.

''Ah, Glynda, I was expecting

''Yes, of course it is! W-what is that thing! Some kind of new Grimm!?'' cried Glynda, Ozpin just looked at her grimly before he turned to look at the monster saying only one thing:

''It's no Grimm Glynda, that is a God, the God of Torment, War and Power''

-LINE BREAK-

''Alright, that things Huge! There's no way you can lose now Big Bro!'' cheered Rose.

''Now-'' Jaune stopped for a moment, Maya and Rose gazed at Jaune wondering why he stopped, his arm fell limply at his side, Jaune began to see something, a vision of someone a young man kneeling down holding young woman bridal style as he gazed at a a stone tablet with Blue-Eyes etched on it, he then snapped back into it.

'W-what was that!?' Jaune thought.

'It was something… I'll tell you about later ok' smiled Aoimoku.

'Well, now I don't know how, but now I know how I can win, I need to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!' thought Jaune 'and I will do so and I know how to do it'

''I'll activate Pot of Avarice!'' stated Jaune ''this allows me to shuffle 5 cards from my graveyard into my deck, then I draw two cards'' Jaune then drew the two cards ''next I activate Double Summon allowing me to summon another monster, then I'll play Monster Reborn, allowing me to resurrect my Krystal Dragon!''

'What, b-b-but my vision- he's not suppose to play these card!' thought Maya shocked.

''Afterwards I'll sacrifice Krystal Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor, to summon my mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon!'' cried Jaune, as both Obelisk and Krystal Dragon disappeared and Blue-Eyes White Dragon burst onto the field.

''Why would you do that!?'' cried Rose.

''It's what I had to do Rose'' said Jaune before he turned to Maya ''Maya, if you could see my destiny then why are you so surprised to see Blue-Eyes? Admit it, nothing is set in stone, their is no destiny, there is only Fate, the fate that I carve out for myself, if your so weak that you need destiny to guide you then no wonder you've just lost! Finish her off Blue-Eyes!"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon let out a mighty roar before it fired it's Burst Stream of Destruction winning the duel.

 **Maya: 2100 - 3000 = 0**

''That was amazing Kaiba, I now see just how powerful you are and just why you were chosen'' said Maya, before a bright flash came from her necklace and she disappeared.

''Ok… don't know where that came from'' said Jaune.

''That was awesome big bro!'' cheered Rose.

''Thank you Rose'' smiled Jaune.

''Wait whats that?'' asked Rose pointing to something behind him.

Jaune turned around to look at what she was pointing at, it was some kind of golden scepter, with an axe head and the same kind of eye that the necklace had in the middle of its head, Jaune picked it up and felt a power course through him smiling as he held the object.

''What do you think?'' asked Jaune holding up the Scepter.

''I think it looks cool'' replied Rose.

-LINE BREAK-

Pyrrha was happy at the moment, her little brother and grandfather were going to come see her fight in the vytal festival, it would be good to see her little brother again, she was so pleased, nothing could get her down or so she thought, as she entered her room, she saw someone standing there.

A woman dressed in a shroud and a cloth covering her face, she also had a golden necklace with an eye symbol on her, Pyrrha had never seen this woman before, she quickly got her weapons out.

''Who are you?'' asked Pyrrha, getting into defensive position.

''Pyrrha don't panic, my name is Maya and we sort of know each other'' said Maya, taking off her face cloth and the shroud covering her.

''Your me? Or you look like me?'' Pyrrha asked, Maya did look like Pyrrha, she was wearing a white dress, now, but she had long red hair like Pyrrha and green eyes, as well as her face.

''Something like that, your not ready for the truth yet Pyrrha, I'm going to give this to you ok, you need to hold it for me, your its new weirder now, alright?'' said Maya, making sure she understood.

''Ok'' said Pyrrha taking the necklace.

''Thank you Pyrrha'' said Maya before disappearing.

Pyrrha had no idea what that was, but maybe this was her destiny, maybe this is what vale sent her to do, maybe following this path would reveal to her true self, there was always the chance, Pyrrha looked down at the necklace and decided what she'd do, she put it on.

''I won't let you down!''


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Pyrrha walked out the next day and everybody noticed the new necklace, it wasn't exactly subtle, everyone noticed it almost immediately.

''Wow, nice necklace Pyrrha, where'd you get it?'' asked Ruby.

''Oh, a fan sent it'' said Pyrrha, trying to keep cover.

''Well, they must be an extremely rich fan'' stated Weiss ''that necklace must be worth… I don't know a million lien easily''

''Yeah… really lucky'' said Pyrrha awkwardly ''anyways my grandfather and little brother are coming to watch the final rounds of the tournament, I'd really love it if you could meet them''

''Oh sure'' said Ruby.

''Love to'' said Nora.

''Of course we will'' said Ren.

''Can't see why not'' said Yang shrugging.

-LINE BREAK-

In the afternoon Pyrrha took her team and team RWBY to meet her Grandfather and her little brother, the two groups stood around the airport and waited patiently, finally the two people came out with the others.

One of them was a short elderly man with grey hair and green eyes, wearing a red bandana, over his grey hair and was wearing green overalls.

The other was a short boy who had short light brown hair and green eyes, he was wearing a white shirt with long red sleeves and long blue jeans along with black sneakers.

''Oh right, sorry, this is my grandfather Solomon Nikos and my little brother Yu Nikos'' stated Pyrrha.

''Hello'' said Yu.

''Nice to meet you'' said Solomon.

The two teams began to greet and welcome Pyrrha's family, introducing themselves and helping them with there bags, but Solomon did notice something, Pyrrha's new necklace.

''Pyrrha where did you get that necklace?'' asked Solomon.

''Oh… a fan sent it, apparently a rich one'' said Pyrrha.

''I see'' he said narrowing his eyes ''so how has Beacon been?''

The family continued with there discussion for a while until something happened, her necklace subtly lit up and suddenly she found herself standing in front of some kind of dragon, it was glowing a green colour many other smaller dragons crowded around it also glowing various colours and one large dragon towering over all of them, the green dragon leaned forwards and Pyrrha instinctively reached out to touch its nose there was a glow and Pyrrha was back to where she was before.

''Are you ok big sis you kind of fazed out for a second'' stated Yu, Pyrrha just kindly smiled and ruffled his hair.

''Yes I'm fine Yu don't worry'' smiled Pyrrha gazing down at her hand to see a deck in her hand.

Later when away from her family, Pyrrha looked on through the deck she was holding, she grinned as she saw the dragon in her vision, it was a glorious golden dragon, she grinned at its name Crystal Dragon - Luster Dragon.

-LINE BREAK-

Later on the teams had gone to bed, the Vytal Festival would restart tomorrow and all the teams would require rest for there big day tomorrow continuing on, Pyrrha herself was very exited because she felt as though her fight would be first, in Team RWBY's room though the whole team, but Blake sleep could be better.

Currently Blake was dreaming, dreaming of standing in front of a group of what looked to be Faunus all of them were very happy to see her to the looks of things they all began to crowd her and cheer, playing with her hair and ears, they were being so affectionate, Blake actually found herself enjoying it, one of them that looked like a blue cat began to lead her somewhere a door opened and they walked out to a large field, soon enough they started playing, it was so nice Blake felt all of the stress melt off her.

But the playing stopped as soon as three more walked up, these ones looked more elegant than the others, but all of a sudden they broke that impression as they all jumped forwards and hugged Blake, soon enough all of the Faunus girls began to hug Blake and the dream started to fade away.

Blake woke up to feel something clutched in her hands ''what a pleasant dream'' she sighed to herself before feeling what was in her hand ''hmm, whats this'' it was a deck, she looked through it noticing all of the Faunus girls in her dream, she didn't know how she had gotten this deck, but she wouldn't let her team know, better just to keep it to herself, she noticed one thing about there name, they all shared a title.

''Lunalight?''

-LINE BREAK-

Lie Ren was currently in a very similar position to Blake, only he was stood in front of a group of warriors they all had glowing armour, but that wasn't all, a dragon was standing behind them, the warriors all bowed to him and the dragon let out a roar, which woke him.

Ren shot right up and gave a few pants before noticing something was in his right hand, gazing down he found a deceit the bottom of the deck was the same dragon he had seen in his dream and then he realised something and that was that Nora wasn't just dreaming, Ren quickly went to Nora's bed, his left arm was stiff so he shook her awake with his right.

''Hmm, Ren what's wrong?'' Nora asked tired as she awoke.

''Look Nora remember the dream you had, I'm sorry, I believe you ok'' said Ren.

''Why do you say that?'' Nora asked, Ren simply held up the deck and Nora's eyes glimmered in joy and she cheered out.

''Nora, be quiet we don't want to wake Pyrrha'' whispered Ren, too late she was already up.

''Hey what's going on I'm trying to-'' Pyrrha stopped.

''Pyrrha? Is everything ok?'' Ren asked.

''Ren what are you holding?'' asked Pyrrha.

Ren looked down at his hand and saw clutched tightly in his left hand was something, it looked kind of like the necklace Pyrrha was wearing, only without the eye symbol her necklace had, there was defiantly a loop hole to make it into a necklace if one so desired, it was some kind of golden cross or an Ankh as professor Oobleck had taught them a bit about ancient people and had shown the class this symbol with a key at the bottom of it.

''What's that?'' asked Nora.

''I don't know, I didn't go to sleep with it'' said Ren, Pyrrha just yawned.

''Look I'm tired, whatever it is I guess its your now Ren… look we'll discuss it more in the mourning alright?'' Pyrrha asked, but she knew whatever visited her must have visited Ren in his sleep and have given him it, she was just hoping she could skate by it and that Ren could accept this responsibility he was given.

Ren and Nora both looked at each other and just said ''Ok''

 **Just to make sure we keep track:**

 **Millennium/Eternity Puzzle -**

 **Millennium/Eternity Rod/Scepter - Jaune.**

 **Millennium/Eternity Necklace - Pyrrha.**

 **Millennium/Eternity Ankh/Key - Ren.**

 **Millennium/Eternity Scales -**

 **Millennium/Eternity Ring -**

 **Millennium/Eternity Eye - I have no freaking idea.**

 **Ok I'm just gonna say it I have no idea who I am going to give the Millennium Eye too, because with most of the items someones just wearing or holding them, the eye however needs to be in your eye socket to use, so I have no idea who I'd give that to, maybe Qrow or Ozpin, someone like that, but yeah those are the Millennium Items in the series currently, if you want a specific character to have one just tell me and I'll see if it fits in.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tonight was the night, Jaune was ready to move in, he was working his way up Beacon tower, his plan was simple, he was going to break into Beacon Tower and hack into Ironwoods system to make sure everything was alright, all the while Rose was going to be in the stadium on a look out to make sure any of Mercury's team mates did not cause any problems, Jaune slowly made his way up using a combination of a cloth and chloroform knocking them out and getting higher and higher until he finally made.

He turned on his ear piece (from DSOD I don't know if I added that in but that is a thing he has) and pulled out his laptop ''ok I'm in'' he said ''how are things looking on your end sis?''

''Doing the best that I can to find Emerald Big bro, haven't found her yet, how are things on your end?'' Rose asked.

''Hmm, I've just plugged in and here comes security, just try it Ironwood there's no system in the world I can't break into'' stated Jaune.

''Wait, if they uploaded a virus into the computers won't it effect your laptop when you sync in?'' asked Rose.

''Don't worry I already have an anti-virus program on my laptop, it'll deal with any problems I might have'' stated Jaune ''now lets get back to work, we'll talk later, alright inform me of any progress made or if you see Emerald, Jaune out!''

''Rose out!'' said Rose, before the two got back to the mission.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile in the fight Pyrrha was doing good, she just needed to stay composed and stay strong, she was doing well in this fight, she was just hoping Jaune was seeing this, she knew she'd find him, she had been offered the Fall Maiden powers by Ozpin and she had just refused straight up, she smirked as she called out all of his plans flaws, why not use Glynda Goodwitch? Why not a fully trained Huntress? Why her?

Her Eternity Necklace had special powers, she didn't know how to use it yet, but whenever needed her Eternity Necklace gave her a vision, these visions were seemingly of the future they were glimpses of what could happen if she made a choice and she saw herself dying if she tried to become the Fall Maiden and many would be harmed.

However when she refused she saw that the situation had been avoided, she didn't know how, but it did, she decided to take it, she just said no and left, deciding to go down the path that avoided her death and avoided the deaths of millions, Ozpin told her to think about it and he would ask her again once the Vytal Festival was over.

But enough on that, she needed to focus on the battle, Penny readied all of her swords they all were pointed at Pyrrha, but not just the four there were originally but hundreds of them, Pyrrha was about to push them all away.

But then suddenly the Eternity Necklace started to glow and Pyrrha saw what would happen if she did what she originally planned, what shocked her was that Penny was a robot, but she had a new idea now, she held her hand out stopping all of the swords she then forced all of them to stab into the ground keeping Penny in place, she then rushed forwards and held Miló up to her throat ''surrender'' she ordered.

The girl she was fighting, Penny, looked at her weapons and then to Miló and then around her, she was obviously trying to see if there was anyway out, which to the looks of things there wasn't after 5 minutes she said ''I surrender''

The crowd cheered as Pyrrha's victory was declared, one person in the crowd was snarling angrily at her failure, another was beaming brightly at success, but they didn't know a group of people were coming up to her.

''Big bro, looks like I didn't need to foil her, the red head already stopped her big bro'' stated Rose.

-LINE BREAK-

''Good, I'm almost done here too Rose'' said Jaune ''Rose?''

''Well, hello Jaune Arc'' said a familiar angry voice that Jaune recognised easily.

''Aw crap'' Jaune muttered to himself.

''You, young man have a lot of explaining to do!'' growled the voice, the voice of Jaune's mother.

''Look Ma, I'm busy and when I say this I do mean that I am busy I almost got into-'' Jaune started, but then he heard something that sounded like a guns click, Jaune quickly closed his laptop and put it in his brief case, before the door burst open, he turned to see two White Fang Guards holding pistols pointed right at Jaune ''I'm gonna have to call you back''

Jaune heard the protests of his mother before he had turned the earpiece off ''may I help you?'' he asked.

''Your coming with us Mr. Kaiba'' said

''Fine, I don't suppose you'll listen if I say no'' said Jaune.

''Very preceptive aren't you'' grinned one of the White Fang Guards.

But Jaune quickly kicked the desk chair he was sitting on at them, knocking them both over, he then quickly shut and locked his brief case before he picked it up, one of the Guards had gotten up and fired a shot at Jaune which he quickly deflected with his brief case, before jumping out of the window.

''What!?'' a guard cried, before they both rushed to the broken window to see if they could spot him and they couldn't.

''He jumped'' said one of them.

''At least that saves us the trouble of capturing or killing him'' stated one of them.

''Yeah, looks like he did our job for us'' said the other as they walked out of the room.

Meanwhile Jaune was ok he was hanging onto the side of Beacon Tower with one arm, the other was clutching his brief case, he quickly began to climb up to a safe spot, eventually getting to a point that he could climb into, he then turned his ear piece back on ''Rose, or whoever this is, I'm ok just so you know, got into a bit of a tricky spot but I'm ok now, how are you guys?''

no response.

''Hello?'' Jaune called again and then he looked out to see the problem, the Grimm were invading and they were being lead by something, something horrible.

''Oh no'' said Jaune as he gazed out to see Red-Eyes Black Dragon leading the Grimm.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile in one of the Atlas Airships, Neo had taken control having used a particular set of monsters to easily overwhelm the guards and had now unlocked both Torchwick and Mercury's cells releasing both of them ''ah good to be out'' stated Torchwick.

''I'm with you, don't know how you put up with it for so long'' stated Mercury cracking his neck a couple of times.

Neo then walked up to Mercury and held up a sign saying 'Rook told me to give you this' handing him a deck.

''Awesome a new deck!'' cheered Mercury filling through the cards ''good these should work better than this useless thing''

Mercury then proceeded to throw his old deck away as the three looked over the carnage and destruction by the Grimm all being lead by Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile in the arena the students along with Professor/Doctor Port and Oobleck had driven off the Griffons along with Jaune's mother and father as well as there, second, third and fourth child, Pyrrha's Grandfather and Brother was still there she quickly went to check up on them.

''Ok, what's our plan of attack?'' asked Ruby, looking to the grown ups.

''Mr. and Ms. Arc?'' The two teachers asked, the Arc's were known for being elites so they were in charge.

''Well, first thing we need to do is establish a perimeter for the civilians'' stated Mr. Arc.

''Yes and you can do that, but I mostly want to know from my youngest where my eldest is'' growled Ms. Arc.

''He's not picking up mum, besides he kind of outranks you in a way… not the point, I'll try and get in touch with him now'' said Rose trying her ear piece again.

''Wait Jaune's here?'' Pyrrha asked with a bit of excitement.

''Yeah, just shh'' hissed Rose ''big bro are you- YOU JUMPED FROM BEACON TOWERS TOP FLOOR!''

''WHAT!'' screamed everyone there.

''Oh, your ok, wait how are you climbing up Beacon Tower whilst holding a brief case?'' Rose asked, stunning everyone ''oh right, you have killer upper body strength, oh and that might also be a good reason ok bye''

''What did he say?'' Nora asked.

''He's going to destroy the fleet that's corrupted with a virus and then he's going to try and destroy or at least drive off Red-Eyes Black Dragon'' stated Rose, causing one reaction.

''WHAT!''


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jaune was currently riding atop Blue-Eyes Spear Dragon, he was headed towards the Atlas ship, he decided not to summon Blue-Eyes yet simply not to use too much aura, he soon enough landed on the air ship, Blue-Eyes Spear Dragon and was forced to dodge as a shot was fired at him.

''I should have known'' Jaune muttered, getting up to glare at Mercury.

''Kaiba, how totally unexpected and by totally unexpected I mean totally expectable.

''Let's just cut the pleasantry's'' ordered Jaune ''your here to duel me aren't you, so lets just get down to dulling''

''Happily'' said Mercury, both of them activated there duel disks.

''Lets Duel!''

'I'll go first'' said Jaune drawing his card.

''Go ahead'' said Mercury.

''I'll start by summoning Blue-Eyes White Ox in attack mode'' said Jaune ''after wards I'll throw two cards face down and the I'll end my turn''

''Thanks now it's my turn, I'll start by activating my Atlasian Airship field spell'' stated Mercury.

''Atlasian Airship?'' Jaune said confused.

''Then summon Psychic Armour Head!'' Mercury stated.

 **Psychic Armour Head**

 **Attribute: earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: machine**

 **Attack: 0**

 **Defence: 500**

''Why would you summon that, it has 0 attack points'' stated Jaune.

''Well, thanks to my Atlasian Airship field spell it gains 500 attack points'' stated Mercury.

 **Psychic Armour Head: 0 + 500 = 500**

''next I'll activate Armored Gravitation! Allowing me to special summon 4 Armour monsters, so I'll summon forth Damage Buster, Big Bang Blow, Over Boost and Active Guard'' stated Mercury, as they all appeared on the field.

 **Damage Buster**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 3**

 **Type: machine**

 **Attack: 0**

 **Defence: 0**

 **Big Bang Blow**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: machine**

 **Attack: 0**

 **Defence: 0**

 **Over Boost**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: machine**

 **Attack: 0**

 **Defence: 1000**

 **Active Guard**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: machine**

 **Attack: 0**

 **Defence: 2500**

''And now let me show you the power of my Armour Deck!'' Mercury exclaimed, as the armour cards started to equip onto him forming a full suit of Armour.

''Ok, that is impressive I guess'' Jaune muttered to himself.

''Now, I'll attack Blue-Eyes White Ox with my Big Bang Blow'' stated Mercury.

''Attack, but that's insane, my Ox has way more attack points'' stated Jaune.

''Very observant, but heres the kicker, I take no damage and then my Big Bang Blow destroys every monster on the field and inflicts damage to each player equal to there original attack points, except I don't get damaged by my cards, but you do'' said Mercury, as he and Blue-Eyes White Ox's attacks matched before a huge explosion blew out destroying every card

 **Jaune: 4000 - 1800 = 2200**

''Alright, nice move, I have to admit, but you activated my Ox's ability allowing me to special summon Blue-Eyes Spear Dragon!'' Jaune stated 'I would have summoned Blue-Eyes if I had her in my hand'

''Well then, I'll end my turn with a facedown'' stated Mercury.

''My turn then I draw, I'll activate Double Summon and I'll summon Blue-Eyes Knight and Blue-Eyes Kaiser Seahorse, now with that Blue-Eyes Knight gains 500 attack points, next Blue-Eyes Knight will attack you directly'' stated Jaune.

''I activate Half Unbreak, this will-''

''I know what it does, you half the damage, key word being, half'' stated Jaune as his knights sword slammed into the bubble Mercury was currently in.

 **Mercury: 4000 - 1100 = 2900**

''Next, Blue-Eyes Kaiser Seahorse will attack'' stated Jaune.

 **Mercury: 2900 - 950 = 1950**

''Now, Blue-Eyes Spear Dragon will attack'' stated Jaune.

 **Mercury: 1950 - 950 = 1000**

''Next, Blue-Eyes Spear Dragon's effect will activate, he switches to defence mode and I can special summon a monster in attack mode, Blue-Eyes Cave Dragon!'' Jaune thundered ''now Blue-Eyes Carve Dragon attack him directly!''

''I activate my Damage Busters effect, I can remove it from the graveyard and end the battle phase'' stated Mercury.

''Why not do that at the start?'' asked Jaune.

''I can only do it when I have 1000 or less attack points'' stated Mercury.

''Fine then, I'll throw a card face down and end my turn'' said Jaune.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile Ruby Rose, had leapt out of the Airbus, she was going to help Jaune, she had no idea how he was thinking of getting on that ship, but if she could help him then she would, she quickly got back to the arena and climbed on top of a rocket powered locker and began to ride on it up to the Airships, she would get onto one and then she'd quickly make it to the others if she got the wrong one.

She flew up and landed on one of the ships and saw she landed on the right one as she saw Jaune, with several kind of creatures standing in front of him and Mercury standing just a short distance away from him.

''Jaune!'' Ruby cried.

''Ruby?!'' Jaune cried out in surprise.

''Oh, your friend is here, here to watch you get crushed!'' Mercury grinned ''my turn, I draw and I'll start with my spell Card of Sanctuary, so now we draw till we have six cards''

Jaune and Mercury both proceeded to draw, Ruby was wondering what was going on.

''Next, my Psychic Armour Heads ability activates, it comes back from my graveyard, next I'll activate my spell Armoured Blast, now if you have more monsters than I do all I need to do is remove every armour card from my graveyard and in return every single one of your monsters is destroyed and you take 300 points of damage for each one'' stated Mercury.

Each of Jaune's monsters exploded damaging Jaune.

 **Jaune: 2200 - 1200 = 1000**

''Next I'll activate my Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two cards, afterwards I'll play my Pot of Duality this allows me to check the top 3 cards of the deck and add one to my hand the rest are shuffled back into my deck, afterwards I'll summon my Charge Buster in attack mode''

A new piece of armour attacked itself to Mercury's arm only this one had yellow spheres and circuit lines all over it.

 **Charge Buster**

 **Attribute: earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: machine**

 **Attack: 0 + 500 = 500**

 **Defence: 0**

''Next ill attack you with Charge Buster, Charge Busters effect activates and it gains the attack of my other machine type monsters and adds it onto its own attack'' stated Mercury.

 **Charge Buster: 500 + 500 = 1000**

Mercury then leapt forwards and punched Jaune straight in the face, sending him skidding back a bit, shocking Ruby at the attack, it looked like it hit pretty hard.

''JAUNE!'' cried Ruby as she saw Jaune get punched in the face.

Mercury backed off by then a bright light started to surround Jaune, a card then flipped up on the field ''What!'' Mercury cried.

''Thank you Mercury, you just activated my trap card, Blue-Eyes Transmigration, this negates your attack and then it does something else'' said Jaune.

''Wait!'' Mercury cried, noticing something on the card ''is that a ritual emblem on a trap card!''

''Yeah it is, now I send Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand to the graveyard'' stated Jaune, Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared behind Jaune and let out a roar as Blue-Eyes power surged around Jaune and formed into something on Jaune's body.

''Wait is that what I think it is?'' Mercury asked shocked.

''I met your Armour Cards, now you can meet my Lord of the Blue!'' Jaune cried thrusting his arms out revealing his new armour in his Lord of the Blue form.

 **Lord of the Blue**

 **Attribute: light**

 **Level: 8**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Attack: 3000**

 **Defence: 2500**

Ruby's eyes sparkled as she gazed over Jaune's super cool armour, it looked like it was based off the dragon that appeared as it was formed, she wondered why it was called Lord of the Blue as the armour lacked blue.

''I'll throw three cards face down and end my turn'' said Mercury in a panicking tone.

''Now it's my turn to attack you'' grinned Jaune, as he leapt forwards, ready to smash his fist into Mercury's face.

''Not so fast, I activate Negate Attack'' said Mercury and the battle ended, June then turned to Ruby.

''Ruby go find and stop Torchwick he's in there, I'll deal with this'' said Jaune.

''You sure?'' Ruby asked.

''Positive now go'' Jaune ordered, Ruby nodded and spead inside the ship, Mercury just let her pass.

''Not going to stop her?'' Jaune asked.

''Oh, I'll stop her once I've crushed you'' stated Mercury ''now are you done?''

''I throw three cards face down and that's my turn'' said Jaune.

''Thanks, now I'll draw, next I'll throw a card face down and then I'll activate my spell card, Installment, that allows me to discard my whole hand and then put five armour monsters on the top of my deck in any order'' stated Mercury ''next I'll activate Needlebug Nest this allows me to send five cards from the top of my deck to my graveyard and then I'll activate the card I just threw down, Phoenix Gravitation, this allows me to special summon four armour monsters from my graveyard I only have three spaces but its more than enough, so come forth Burning Knuckle, Active Guard and Over Boost, they now form my armour''

The armour formed on Mercury making his suit complete again.

''Ha, that's not enough'' Jaune laughed ''Lord of the Blue, had 3000 attack points your Armour monsters only have 500 each, if you were to attack with Charge Buster your attack would increase by 2000, so that's only 2500, 500 less than what I have''

''I know and so I'm gonna activate Jar of Greed, this lets me draw a card'' said Mercury drawing the card ''perfect, I now activate Rush Recklessly, this gives my Charge Buster 700 additional attack points, giving it 1200 attack, giving my Charge Buster 3200 attack points''

''Then I'll activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted, this allows me to bring my Blue-Eyes White Dragon back in attack mode!'' Jaune stated.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon bursting into battle.

''Blue-Eyes this tactic will be risky but it might be our only shot'' stated Jaune, Blue-Eyes just gave him a small growl in agreement.

''Whatever because now I'll attack your Blue-Eyes'' stated Mercury charging forwards.

''Oh, will you now, I'm sure you know what Attack Guidance Armour does'' stated Jaune donning the armour ''so come on''

Mercury's trajectory changed and he charged towards Jaune ''doesn't matter, it goes the same way'' said Mercury, punching forwards, Jaune matched his punch with his own punch and the two were locked.

''Ha, I win!'' Mercury cried ''you sacrificed the victory to protect Blue-Eyes''

''No I didn't, Blue-Eyes now!'' Jaune ordered, Blue-Eyes turned into blue light and the blue light went into Jaune's Armour ''Lord of the Blue's power is to sacrifice a dragon type and then gain attack points equal to the dragons attack points''

''W-what no!'' Mercury cried.

 **Lord of the Blue: 3000 + 3000 = 6000**

''I win'' smirked Jaune throwing Mercury back with his punch, Mercury slammed into the entrance of the ship knocking him out as he lost the game.

 **Mercury: 1000 - 2800 = 0**

Jaune sighed as his armour disappeared and he started to run into the ship, but not before handcuffing Mercury again ''well now that's done it's time to find Ruby''

 **So there, hope you liked Lord of the Blue, I really wanted to make that ever since Lord of the Red.**

 **'**

 **Atlasian Airship**

 **Card type: spell**

 **Property: field**

 **Effect: when this card is face up on the field machine monsters gain 500 attack points and wind monsters gain 1000 attack points.**

 **'**

 **Damage Buster**

 **Attribute: earth**

 **Level: 3**

 **Type: machine/armour**

 **Attack: 0**

 **Defence: 0**

 **Effect: when you are attacked with only 1000 or less attack points you may remove this card from the graveyard and all battle damage you would have taken becomes 0**

 **'**

 **Charge Buster**

 **Attribute: earth**

 **Level: 4**

 **Type: machine/armour**

 **Attack: 0**

 **Defence: 0**

 **Effect: when this card attacks it gains attack points equal to that of all machine monsters on the field.**

 **'**

 **Armoured Blast**

 **Card type: spell**

 **Property: normal**

 **Effect: when your opponent has more monsters than you do and you have an armour monster on your side of the field you can remove all armour monsters from your graveyard and destroy your opponents monsters and inflict 300 points of damage for each monster destroyed.**

 **'**

 **Instalment**

 **Card type: spell**

 **Property:**

 **Effect: discard your whole hand and then put 5 armour cards on the top of your deck in any order you choose.**

 **'**

 **Lord of the Blue**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Level: 8**

 **Type: Dragon/Ritual**

 **Attack: 3000**

 **Defence: 2500**

 **Effect: you can only ritual summon this card with 'Blue-Eyes Transmigration' this card is uneffected by all card effects, you may send a card from your hand or field to the graveyard and destroy one card on the field, when this monster attacks another monster you may tribute one Dragon type monster and increase this cards attack points by the same amount.**

 **'**

 **Blue-Eyes Transmigration**

 **Card type: Trap**

 **Property: Ritual**

 **Effect: when an opponents monster attacks you directly you may activate this card, reduce the battle damage to 0 and then you may send Blue-Eyes Monsters from your hand or the deck to the graveyard, there levels must equal to 8, in doing so you may ritual summon 1 Lord of the Blue from your hand or deck to the field.**


End file.
